Devil Beside Me
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal nerd, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pembullyan. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –bad boy paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

**Devil Beside Me **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME, cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal _nerd_, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pem_bully_an. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –_bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Hmm, kurasa aku semakin menambah banyak jumlah _on-going fic_ milikku dengan membuat cerita ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya tiba-tiba mendapat inspirasi dan mencoba untuk menuangkannya.

Aku harap kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Devil Beside Me (Part. One) **

Tao berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam sambil memeluk buku-buku yang tebalnya mengalahkan batu bata rumahnya. Sesekali pemuda itu membetulkan letak kacamata bulat tebalnya yang menutupi matanya dan meringis pelan lantaran buku-buku yang dibawanya sangat berat.

Tao terus berjalan dan menghiraukan pandangan dan tawa siswa lain yang melihatnya dan menyebutnya '_nerd_'. Tao berhenti berjalan dan sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat melihat pintu kayu berukuran cukup besar dengan tulisan _'Perpustakaan'_ di atas pintu itu. Tao membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk. Sejak dia didaulat menjadi penjaga perpustakaan, bukan sekali dua kali siswa-siswa lain menyuruh Tao mengembalikan buku-buku yang mereka pinjam ke perpustakaan.

Makanya nyaris setiap hari Tao membawa banyak buku yang tebalnya tidak main-main atas perintah siswa lainnya. _Well_, sayangnya Tao tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa siswa lainnya melakukan itu untuk mem_bully_ dirinya.

Tao memang siswa yang _nerd_ atau culun atau cupu atau apalah nama lainnya untuk menyebut seseorang yang nyaris tidak pernah bersosialisasi, memakai seragam dengan terlalu rapi, memakai kacamata seperti pantat botol susu sapi dan kebiasaan berjalan dengan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Tao hanya punya satu teman di sekolahnya yaitu Do Kyungsoo, pemuda bertubuh mungil dan memiliki mata bulat besar yang terlihat seperti burung hantu. Kyungsoo sudah menjadi teman Tao sejak mereka TK dulu, itupun karena rumah Tao dan Kyungsoo bersebelahan dan kedua orangtua mereka berteman baik sejak kuliah.

Tao berjalan menyusuri rak-rak buku kemudian meletakkan buku-buku yang sejak tadi membebani lengannya dengan rapi dan sesuai urutan.

Tao berbalik untuk meletakkan buku lainnya sebelum kemudian dia berhenti saat melihat sosok siswa lain yang tengah tertidur di salah satu meja baca perpustakaan. Dengan langkah perlahan dan hati-hati Tao berjalan melewati siswa yang sedang tertidur itu. Tao mengetahui resikonya apabila dia sampai mengganggu siswa itu.

Siswa itu adalah Wu Yi Fan atau Kris, sosok berandalan atau _bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya –atau mungkin di luar sekolahnya juga–, sosok pemuda bertubuh sangat tinggi, tampan, berambut pirang emas, jenius, dan sangat kaya. Wajahnya yang sangat tampan seperti seorang pangeran sungguh tidak mencerminkan sikapnya yang sangat kejam seperti seorang iblis.

Sekolah Tao sudah tidak asing dengan sosok Kris dan segala kelakuannya yang sukses membuat guru-guru dan kepala sekolah terserang darah tinggi. Tapi biar bagaimanapun tingkah Kris di sekolah, sekolahnya tidak bisa mengeluarkan Kris karena selain Kris adalah pewaris yayasan sekolah, dia juga termasuk siswa yang sangat pintar walaupun kehadirannya di dalam kelas bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Lagipula kedua orangtua Kris yang merupakan pemilik yayasan sekolah juga tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan tingkah Kris di sekolah. Pihak sekolah sudah bosan memberitahu soal kelakukan Kris pada orangtuanya, apalagi ayah Kris –Wu Sehun– justru tersenyum santai dan mengatakan itu masih bukan apa-apa. Sungguh suatu tanggapan yang membuat kepala sekolah mendadak terserang darah tinggi.

Tao menghela nafas pelan setelah meletakkan buku terakhir yang harus dikembalikannya. Sekarang tugasnya sudah selesai dan dia harus segera pulang. Ibunya memiliki kadar _overprotective_ yang terlalu tinggi sehingga dia akan langsung cemas setengah mati apabila Tao belum pulang setelah lewat dari jam yang ditetapkannya, yaitu 30 menit setelah pulang sekolah.

Makanya biasanya Tao akan menghubungi ibunya apabila dia terpaksa pulang terlambat untuk membereskan perpustakaan yang diacak-acak oleh pem_bully_nya atau pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan tugas.

Tao melirik Kris yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tao harus mengunci ruang perpustakaan dan memberikan kuncinya ke _security_, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya jika Kris masih tertidur di sini. Tapi Tao juga tidak berani membangunkan Kris karena dia masih sayang nyawanya.

Tao menggigit bibirnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dengan ragu tangannya terulur dan menggoyang bahu Kris pelan, "K-Kris_-ssi_.."

Kris mengerang pelan dan sedikit merubah posisinya kemudian kembali tertidur.

Tao menggoyang bahu Kris lagi kali ini dengan sedikit lebih keras, "K-Kris_-ssi_.."

"Argh! Apa sih?! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang tidur!"

Tao terlonjak mendengar bentakan Kris, dia langsung mengambil langkah mundur kemudian menunduk dalam. "Ma-maaf.." cicitnya.

Kris terdiam saat melihat tubuh Tao yang bergetar ketakutan dan menundukkan kepalanya. Kris menghela nafas pelan kemudian tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kris berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Tepat ketika pintu tertutup Tao menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengelus dadanya, "Astaga, kupikir aku akan mati."

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Tao sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan memakai sandal rumah dengan gambar panda miliknya.

"Mama? Aku sudah pulang." seru Tao lagi sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Muda Tao."

Tao menoleh dan melihat kepala _maid_ di rumahnya tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Tao. Tao balas membungkuk pada _maid_ yang sudah berusia cukup tua dan telah merawatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Dimana Mama?" tanya Tao.

"Nyonya sedang pergi bersama Tuan. Katanya beliau akan makan malam di luar bersama rekan bisnis Tuan, Nyonya meminta saya untuk menemani Tuan Muda Tao makan malam nanti."

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil, "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Tolong panggil aku kalau makan malam sudah siap ya, Bibi Jang."

_Maid_ itu tersenyum, "Tentu Tuan Muda. Selamat beristirahat."

Tao berlari kecil menaiki tangga rumahnya, kemudian setelah sampai di kamarnya Tao langsung merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya.

Tao berguling-guling sambil mengerang nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lelah setelah seharian harus bolak-balik ke perpustakaan demi mengembalikan buku-buku yang diberikan padanya. Kyungsoo sudah berulang kali memarahi Tao karena menurut saja saat diperintah seperti itu tapi Tao tidak menghiraukannya. Lagipula Tao bisa apa? Dia hanya siswa _nerd_ yang terlalu takut untuk membela diri dan terlalu takut jika mendapatkan aksi pem_bully_an yang lebih dari ini.

Berbeda dengan Tao yang sangat tertutup, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja. Karena itu sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Kyungsoo membela Tao dari pem_bully_nya. Lucu memang, apalagi mengingat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mungil dan raut wajahnya yang menggemaskan. Tapi Kyungsoo bisa berubah menjadi sangat galak saat membela Tao dan Tao sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo.

Tao berguling dan tangannya meraih boneka berbentuk naga di kepala ranjangnya. Boneka naga itu terlihat sedikit lusuh dan hanya itulah satu-satunya boneka lain selain panda di kamar Tao. Tao memiliki koleksi boneka panda yang sangat banyak dan satu-satunya boneka dengan bentuk lain adalah boneka naga itu.

Tao memeluk boneka naganya dan membenamkan hidungnya di kepala boneka itu, "Tuan Naga, kapan kau akan kembali?" lirih Tao.

Tao memeluk boneka itu semakin erat saat kilasan memori masa kecilnya terlintas dalam benaknya.  
Saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan Naga' dan yang memberikannya boneka naga yang sedang dipeluknya sekarang.

Tao melepaskan pelukannya pada boneka naganya kemudian membalik boneka itu agar wajahnya menghadap wajah boneka itu.

"Kau! Kapan kau akan kembali, huh? Kau bilang kau akan kembali menemuiku jika aku masih menyimpan naga pemberianmu. Tapi ini sudah 13 tahun dan kau belum juga kembali. Aku merindukanmu, Tuan Naga."

Tao menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kumohon cepatlah kembali."

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Tao berjalan melewati gerbang sekolahnya seperti biasa. Sesekali Tao tersenyum ramah dan menunduk sopan pada beberapa guru yang ditemuinya.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuju kelasnya dan sesekali dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tali ranselnya.

_**Byur**___

Tao berhenti melangkah saat dia merasa tubuhnya tersiram sesuatu yang berbau menyengat dan sangat kotor. Tao membelalakkan matanya sambil menatap tangannya yang kotor, tubuh Tao basah dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tao merasa begitu malu hingga airmatanya mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Apalagi saat dia mendengar suara tawa dan seruan _'Rasakan itu, dasar freak!'_ atau seruan seperti _'Pergi sana! Jangan sekolah di sini. Merusak pemandangan saja.' _

Tao menundukkan kepalanya dan dengan perlahan dia menyeka kacamatanya yang kotor. Airmatanya mulai menetes dan Tao tidak berusaha menahannya. Saat ini Tao hanya ingin pulang dan menangis hingga puas di kamarnya.

_**Pluk**___

Tao sedikit mengangkat kepalanya saat sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di kepalanya dan menutupi kepala dan wajahnya. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat sosok Kris berdiri di sebelahnya dan yang berada di kepalanya adalah jas sekolah milik Kris.

"Hei, dengar ya! Mulai hari ini dia milikku! Siapapun yang berani mem_bully_nya lagi akan berhadapan langsung denganku!" Kris menatap ke arah lantai dua tempat tiga orang siswa yang tadi menyiram Tao dengan air kotor berdiri, "Dan kalian bertiga akan mendapatkan akibatnya. Mulai hari ini aku menyuruh seluruh siswa di sekolah ini untuk mem_bully_ mereka karena sudah berani membuat milikku menangis!" Kris menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat ketiga siswa itu memucat.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi Kris menarik pergelangan tangan Tao dan menariknya pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Aku harap kalian suka dengan cerita ini ^^

Dan satu lagi, karena ini adalah bulan Ramadhan, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuat _chapter_ di _fic_ milikku yang memiliki _rate_ M, karena aku sedang berpuasa dan aku tidak ingin merusak puasa kalian semua ^^

Nanti setelah bulan Ramadhan selesai aku akan kembali membuat lanjutan _chapter_ untuk _fic_ milikku yang memiliki _rate_ M. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk _update_ cepat karena aku sedang menikmati liburanku saat ini. _So, please wait patiently and I'm terribly sorry about this_ ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	2. Chapter 2

**Devil Beside Me **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME, cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal _nerd_, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pem_bully_an. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –_bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

Wah aku tidak menyangka tanggapan kalian akan sebagus ini. Lebih dari 60 _review_ untuk satu _chapter_ itu terasa sangat luar biasa untukku ^^

_So, enjoy this chapter. I hope you like it_ ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Devil Beside Me (Part. Two) **

Kris menarik Tao ke tempat _locker_ milik siswa. Kris berbalik dan menatap Tao, "Dimana _locker_mu?"  
Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung tapi kemudian dia menunjuk _locker_ miliknya. Kris mengikuti arah jari Tao sebelum kemudian dia menyeretnya ke _locker_nya.

"Apa kau punya seragam cadangan?" tanya Kris.

Tao mengangguk pelan kemudian dia membuka _locker_nya dan mengambil seragam cadangan yang selalu disimpannya di sana.

"Kris!"

Kris dan Tao menoleh dan mereka melihat tiga orang siswa tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka.  
Salah satu siswa bertubuh paling mungil dengan mata berhiaskan _eyeliner_ berjalan menghampiri mereka dan berhenti di hadapan Tao, "Uuh, baumu luar biasa sekali." siswa itu menarik tangan Tao, "Ayo, aku akan membantumu membersihkan diri."

Tanpa menghiraukan penolakan kecil dari Tao, siswa itu berjalan dengan riang menyeret Tao ke arah toilet siswa. Kemudian dia berhenti di hadapan toilet, "Aku akan membantunya membersihkan diri. Kalian bertiga tunggu di sini."

Siswa itu menarik Tao masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengeluarkan sebotol sampo dan sebuah handuk kecil dari dalam tasnya. "Nah, sekarang lepas kacamatamu dan menunduklah di wastafel, aku akan mencuci rambutmu."

Tao mengangguk gugup dan menundukkan kepalanya di wastafel, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk berpegangan di pinggir wastafel. "Terima kasih, eeh.."

"Baekhyun. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun. Dan pemuda tinggi dengan telinga lebar di depan itu Chanyeol, kekasihku. Lalu pemuda berkulit gelap itu Jongin, teman kami." jelas Baekhyun sambil menyalakan kran air dan mulai membilas rambut Tao yang lengket dan kotor.

Tao terdiam mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. Dia masih bingung menelaah kejadian pagi ini, dimulai dari dirinya yang disiram, deklarasi Kris soal kepemilikan atas dirinya, dan sekarang sosok pemuda manis bernama Baekhyun yang dengan sukarela mencuci rambutnya.

"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Kris seperti tadi. Kris tidak pernah menyatakan kepemilikan terhadap seseorang sebelumnya." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba saat dia sedang sibuk menggosok rambut Tao.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm! Kau pasti sangat istimewa baginya. Aku sudah mengenal Kris sejak TK dan baru kali ini dia terlihat peduli pada orang lain."

"Tapi apa yang membuatku istimewa? Aku hanya siswa biasa, bahkan aku tergolong dalam golongan siswa aneh dan korban _bully_."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "Jangan merendahkan diri seperti itu. Karena kau adalah seseorang yang penting bagi Kris, berarti kau adalah bagian dari kami sekarang. Tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik properti milik Kris."

"Properti?" tanya Tao bingung.

Baekhyun membersihkan sisa-sisa busa dari rambut Tao, "Iya. Kau sudah menjadi milik Kris kan?"

"Tapi, aku–"

"Nah, sudah selesai! Sayang sekali aku tidak membawa _hair dryer_, aku jadi tidak bisa mengeringkan rambutmu dengan sempurna."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari wastafel dan menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Pandangan matanya agak kabur karena dia tidak memakai kacamata, tapi dia bisa merasakan bahwa rambutnya sudah bersih.

"Hei, aku baru menyadari kalau kau manis sekali tanpa kacamata itu."

Tao menoleh saat mendengar suara Baekhyun, Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Maaf?"

Baekhyun bergerak menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di belakangnya, "Kau manis sekali. Coba perhatikan. Sebaiknya kau melepas kacamata bodoh itu."

"Tapi kalau aku tidak memakainya, aku tidak bisa melihat."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya, "Omong kosong. Kau tidak pernah mendengar soal _contact lens_ atau operasi lasik? Tentu saja kau akan tetap bisa melihat tanpa kacamata itu."

"Tapi, aku–"

"Oh! Aku akan segera memberitahukan hal ini pada Kris. Dia pasti setuju dengan usulku." pekik Baekhyun riang sementara Tao hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah jam istirahat dan seperti biasa Tao akan duduk diam di kelasnya, menyantap bekal buatan bibi Jang dengan tenang.

Tao menatap sekeliling kelas dengan ragu, semua siswa di kelasnya terus saja menatapnya sejak tadi dan itu membuatnya risih.

Tao menyuap sepotong telur gulung sementara matanya melirik seisi kelasnya dengan hati-hati.

"Tao!"

Tao refleks mengangkat kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Dia melihat Baekhyun tengah berjalan menghampirinya sementara di belakangnya ada Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Baekhyun duduk di hadapan Tao, "Rupanya kau membawa bekal. Pantas saja kami tunggu di _cafeteria_ kau tidak juga muncul."

Tao tersenyum kikuk dengan sumpit yang masih menempel di sudut mulutnya.

"Apa itu?"

Tao menoleh ke sebelahnya dan dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya gugup karena ternyata Kris duduk di sebelahnya dan tubuh mereka menempel karena Kris sedang mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bekal Tao.

"I-ini cuma bekal biasa, _maid_ di rumahku yang membuatkannya." jelas Tao gugup tanpa memandang ke arah Kris.

"Benarkah?" Kris mengambil sumpit di tangan Tao dan mengambil sebuah telur gulung kemudian memakannya. "Hmm, ini enak."

"Huang Zi Tao!"

Tao, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin refleks menoleh saat mendengar seruan itu. Mereka melihat sosok pemuda bertubuh mungil dengan mata bulat besar tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kemudian dengan langkah cepat menghampiri meja Tao.

"Kyu-Kyungsoo?" lirih Tao.

Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri meja Tao dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan mendorong tubuh Jongin yang berdiri di sebelah Tao hingga dia terjatuh.

Kyungsoo menangkup pipi Tao dan mengangkat wajahnya, "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kudengar ada yang mem_bully_mu lagi. Huh! Kalau saja aku tidak sibuk di klub musik sejak pagi aku pasti akan mencekik mereka dengan senar!"

Tao melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari pipinya, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyung. Sungguh."

"Hei! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Seenaknya mendorongku begitu saja. Sakit tahu!" seru Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya menjadi menghadap Jongin, dia mendongak karena memang Jongin lebih tinggi darinya. "Lalu kenapa?! Itu salahmu kenapa berdiri di situ!"

Jongin terpana melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya. _Well_, mata itu memang sedang menatapnya dengan sengit, tapi bagi Jongin mata itu terlihat begitu mempesona. "Cantik sekali.." gumam Jongin tanpa sadar.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Kepalamu terbentur ya?" Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin kemudian dia menarik kursi agar bisa duduk di sebelah Tao. Kyungsoo meletakkan sebuah kotak makan berukuran cukup besar di atas meja, "Aku bawa bekal cukup banyak hari ini."

"Bekal? Kau membawa bekal juga?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, "Lho, Baekhyun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau tidak sadar sejak tadi aku duduk di sini?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan polos sebelum kemudian dia menyadari sosok Chanyeol dan Kris yang juga ada di sana. "Lho, Chanyeol? Dan kau, kau Kris kan?"

Chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar ucapan polos Kyungsoo, sementara Kris hanya menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan Jongin? Oh dia sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan memuja hingga lupa berkedip.

.

.

.

.

"APA?! Kris mengatakan itu?!"

Tao refleks menutup mulut Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo berteriak seperti itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah lantaran jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Tao dari mulutnya, "Dia benar-benar mengatakan itu?"

Tao mengangguk, "Iya, dan jangan berteriak lagi. Kau membuat kita diperhatikan siswa lainnya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Apa si Kris itu habis terbentur sesuatu? Untuk apa dia mengatakan itu?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah seluruh sekolah mengetahui kalau kau itu 'milik' Kris?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil membuat isyarat tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya saat mengatakan 'milik'.

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Entahlah. Yang jelas aku bingung saat ini. Lagipula aku takut pada Kris, dia menyeramkan."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya siapa yang tidak? Aku juga tidak terlalu mengenal Kris. Aku mengenalnya hanya karena aku dan Baekhyun satu klub."

Tao mengangguk-angguk kecil, dia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memang berada di klub yang sama. Baekhyun adalah salah satu _vocalist_ paling berbakat setelah Kyungsoo dan Jongdae di klub tersebut.

"Hai, Tao!" sapa Baekhyun ceria sambil menepuk bahu Tao.

Tao menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun. Tao bingung memikirkan kenapa Baekhyun yang sangat ceria ini bisa menjadi teman dekat Kris.

"Nanti malam kami mau ke _bar_ milik Kris. Kau ikut ya?"

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Iya, besok kan hari Sabtu. Lagipula kami memang selalu pergi ke sana tiap malam ini. Jadi, kau mau ikut kan?" jelas Baekhyun ceria.

"Kau gila, Baek. Tao belum pernah pergi ke tempat semacam itu sebelumnya." kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengerjap polos, "Benarkah? Oh tapi tenang saja, Kris pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, Bacon. Ibu Tao itu sangat protektif pada Tao. Mana mungkin dia akan mengizinkan Tao pergi ke _bar_, apalagi Tao baru 18 tahun _for godsake_." ujar Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa yang salah dengan itu? Kami juga baru 18 tahun. Bahkan Kris mendapatkan _bar_ itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 dari ayahnya."

Tao membelalakkan matanya, '_Bar_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahun? Apa orangtua Kris baik-baik saja?' batin Tao. Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 Tao mendapatkan hadiah berupa anak panda yang berada di penangkaran di China. Walaupun Tao memutuskan untuk tidak membawanya dan membiarkan anak panda itu di sana, tapi secara teknis dan hukum anak panda itu milik Tao.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Jangan samakan orangtua Kris dengan orangtua Tao. Orangtua Tao itu sangat menjaga Tao dan jelas mereka tidak akan mengizinkan Tao pergi ke tempat seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengetuk-etuk dagunya, "Hmm, nanti biar kupikirkan alasannya. Tapi yang jelas nanti malam aku akan ke rumahmu, Tao."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan _make over_ pada dirimu. Kau bisa diusir dari _bar_ jika berpenampilan seperti ini."

"Tapi, a-aku.."

"Tidak ada tapi! Dimana rumahmu?" sela Baekhyun.

Tao menggigit bibirnya kemudian dia memberitahu alamat rumahnya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencatat alamat rumah Tao di ponselnya dan dia juga meminta nomor ponsel Tao.

Baekhyun tersenyum riang sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam jas sekolahnya, "Baiklah. Aku akan datang jam 7 malam nanti. Dan Kyungsoo, kau juga ikut ya? Jongin pasti senang kalau kau ikut."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya saat mendengar nama 'Jongin'. Sejak bertemu Kyungsoo di kelas Tao, Jongin terus saja membuntuti Kyungsoo. Parahnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo satu kelas, dan si pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu langsung mengusir Jongdae yang merupakan teman sebangku Kyungsoo agar dia bisa duduk bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kau ikut ya? Kumohon.." Tao memohon pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memelas andalannya.  
Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan mengangguk. Dia pasrah saja jika memang nanti dia akan kembali bertemu dengan Jongin di _bar_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melemparkan majalah yang sejak tadi dibacanya. Saat ini dia berada di kamar milik Tao di rumah pemuda penyuka panda tersebut. Sekarang sudah sore dan berdasarkan ucapan Baekhyun, pemuda itu akan datang sekitar 30 menit lagi.

"Tao, kau yakin mau pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kyungsoo duduk dan menatap Tao yang berada di kursi meja belajarnya, "Baekhyun memang suka seenaknya. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau, kau bisa menolak untuk ikut kali ini."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Entahlah, Kyung. Aku tidak enak jika mengecewakan Baekhyun."

"Kau tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun. Berhentilah mementingkan orang lain di atas dirimu sendiri. Sesekali kau harus egois, Tao."

Tao menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa kok."

"Tapi, kau harus–"

**Tok Tok Tok **

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar Tao. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan bibi Jang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Tuan Muda, ada teman Tuan Muda yang menunggu di bawah."

"Siapa?" tanya Tao.

"Dia bilang namanya Baekhyun, Tuan Muda."

Kyungsoo melirik Tao, " Tentukan keputusanmu sekarang. Masih belum terlambat untuk meminta Baekhyun pulang karena kau tidak jadi ikut. Kau hanya perlu meminta bibi Jang untuk meminta Baekhyun pulang atau kau pergi sendiri menemuinya ke bawah."

Tao menggigit bibirnya kemudian menatap bibi Jang, "Tolong antar dia ke kamarku, Bi."

Bibi Jang mengangguk paham dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar Tao.

"Kau yakin akan pergi, Tao?"

Tao mengangguk, "Kurasa aku bisa mencoba."

**To Be Continued **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_So, what do you guys think? _

Ini dia _chapter_ keduanyaa~

Aku harap kalian suka ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Devil Beside Me **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME, cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal _nerd_, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pem_bully_an. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –_bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews! And also, welcome my new readers! Thank you so much for reading this fic._

_You are the best!_ :D

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Devil Beside Me (Part. Three) **

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Tao dengan suara keras, "Hallo!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Baek, ayolah. Jangan terlalu bersemangat seperti itu."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo, "Diam kau. Aku sudah sangat menantikan ini sejak aku melihat foto Tao. Aku sangat ingin merubah penampilannya sejak dulu."

"Apa?" ucap Tao dan Kyungsoo serempak.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Bu-bukan apa-apa. Nah, sekarang sebaiknya kau ikut aku, Tao." Baekhyun mendorong Tao ke arah sebuah pintu yang terlihat seperti pintu kamar mandi, setelah mendorong Tao, Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau tunggu di luar saja, Kyung."

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku juga ingin melihat."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Nanti saja. Sekarang jangan ganggu aku selama aku merubah Tao. Kau di luar saja, persiapkan dirimu untuk bertemu Jongin. Ganti bajumu, rapikan penampilanmu, atau apapun itu terserah." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya saat dia menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan, "Untuk apa aku mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan orang seperti Jongin?!"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kau belum pernah melihat Jongin di _bar_ Kris, Kyung. Kau akan menyesal karena sudah mengatakan itu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "_Yeah, whatever_."

Kyungsoo mengambil tas miliknya dan berjalan pergi keluar dari kamar Tao sementara Baekhyun segera menyusul Tao ke kamar mandi dan tentunya memulai sesi _make-over_ pada Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah bosan. Sudah dua jam Baekhyun berada di kamar Tao dan dia belum muncul juga. Kyungsoo sudah memainkan seluruh _game_ di ponselnya, mondar-mandir tidak jelas di seluruh rumah bahkan hingga mengganggu kerja bibi Jang, tapi Baekhyun masih belum keluar juga.

Tadi Kyungsoo sempat bertemu dengan Yixing, ibu Tao, untungnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain ucapan selamat tinggal karena dia akan pergi dengan Joonmyeon, ayah Tao, ke rumah teman lamanya.

Untungnya di sela waktu yang sangat sedikit sebelum Yixing masuk kemobilnya, Kyungsoo sudah mengatakan padanya bahwa Tao akan menginap di rumahnya. Waktu itu Yixing hanya mengangguk saja dan dia langsung pergi. Baekhyun dan Tao benar-benar berhutang banyak pada Kyungsoo.

_**Tap Tap Tap **_

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat mendengar suara langkah kaki dan dia melihat Baekhyun tengah menuruni tangga. Baekhyun sudah mengganti bajunya dan jelas sekali bahwa Baekhyun memang selalu tampil memukau walaupun itu hanya dengan sedikit polesan. Wajahnya tidak berubah, Baekhyun hanya mempertegas garis _eyeliner_ di matanya dan dia mengenakan softlens berwarna abu-abu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menunduk memperhatikan penampilannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kita mau pergi ke bar, bukan ke upacara pemakaman. Kenapa kau berpakaian serba hitam seperti itu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk, dia memang mengenakan warna hitam dari atas ke bawah, bahkan rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Tapi menurut Kyungsoo, ini tidak salah. Dia suka warna hitam. Koreksi, _he extremely likes black_.

"Aku suka warna ini." ujar Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak heran Jongin jatuh cinta padamu pada pandangan pertama."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Dimana Tao?"

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya, "Oh, kau benar! Tao! Turunlah!"

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun. Dia sih memang sudah terbiasa mendengar lengkingan suara Baekhyun, tiga tahun menjadi anggota klub yang sama dengan Baekhyun membuatnya terbiasa mendengar suara Baekhyun yang tinggi, bahkan suara Jongdae lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

Tapi tentunya penghuni rumah Tao tidak terbiasa mendengar suara lengkingan yang mungkin akan terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Kyungsoo melirik beberapa _maid_ yang terlihat tengah menatap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan meminta maaf pada beberapa _maid_ yang berada di sekitar mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara seseorang menuruni tangga. Dan ketika sosok itu muncul di akhir tangga, Kyungsoo harus benar-benar mengontrol agar rahangnya tidak jatuh saat melihat sosok itu.

_Bloody hell! Who the hell is standing right in front of him?! _

Oke, Kyungsoo yakin itu Tao. Tapi demi semua yang ada di dunia ini, Tao terlihat begitu berbeda. Kyungsoo sudah tahu kalau Tao itu memang manis dari dulu, dia sudah berteman dengan Tao sejak Tao masih membawa boneka panda berukuran cukup besar ke dalam kelas mereka waktu TK dulu.

Tapi Tao yang berada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar berbeda, seandainya saja ada istilah berubah lebih dari 360 derajat maka Tao perlu menyandang gelar itu. Tao benar-benar berbeda, rambutnya yang semula hitam kelam menjadi berwarna kecoklatan dan ditata sedikit berantakan, matanya dihiasi sedikit _eyeliner _dan Tao mengenakan _contact lens_ sehingga matanya yang memang indah itu tidak tertutupi kacamata bodoh yang selalu dipakainya, dan terakhir Kyungsoo yakin Baekhyun mengoleskan _lipbalm_ atau mungkin _lipgloss_ pada bibir Tao yang seperti kucing itu karena bibir itu terlihat lebih merekah dan basah.

Sementara untuk pakaiannya, Tao hanya mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran dan celana _skinny jeans_ berwarna hitam yang memperjelas lekukan kaki Tao yang memang panjang. Tao sangat jarang mengenakan celana _jeans_ sebelumnya dan Kyungsoo mengulum senyumnya ketika melihat Tao nampak risih saat mengenakan celana seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Hasil kerjaku bagus kan?" ujar Baekhyun bangga.

"Kau menghabiskan dua jam hanya untuk ini? _Well, not bad_." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Baekhyun mendengus pelan, "Yang jelas aku memiliki selera _fashion_ yang jauh lebih baik darimu yang sangat suka warna hitam. _Black from head to toe_."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Terserah. Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang." Kyungsoo menyambar kunci mobil dan jaketnya di atas meja.

"Pakai mobilku saja." ujar Baekhyun langsung.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "_No, I'll drive for _Tao_ and me. If you wanna drive too, drive yourself. I don't wanna stuck in there because I don't bring my car. And also, I can sneak away and run from there with _Tao_, if the situation is getting worse._"

"_What do you mean by getting worse_?!" sentak Baekhyun jengkel.

Kyungsoo menarik Tao, "_We don't know what will gonna happen next_. Ayo, sebelum aku berubah pikiran dan menyeret Tao ke rumahku agar dia tidak ikut ke _bar_ milik Kris."

Baekhyun mendengus jengkel, tapi dia tetap berjalan mengikuti Tao dan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap bangunan yang berada di hadapannya, dia menghela nafas pelan. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang lebih memilih menghabiskan '_Friday night_'nya dengan berdiam di rumah, mendengarkan musik, atau mungkin membuat lagu baru, dibandingkan bergoyang tidak jelas di dalam _bar_.

"Kyungsoo, ayo!"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lagi mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Dia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan Tao. Tao terlihat begitu gugup dan sialnya itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dan imut. Dia terlihat seperti anak kucing yang tersesat di tengah jalan, lucu sekali.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Tao, "Kuperingatkan, kondisi di dalam akan sedikit berantakan. Jangan sampai terbawa arus pergerakan orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Tetaplah bersamaku."

Tao mengangguk gugup dan secara refleks merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo, sementara Baekhyun sudah berjalan lebih dulu di hadapan mereka dengan sangat percaya diri. Terlihat jelas bahwa Baekhyun sudah sangat sering berada di sini. Baekhyun mendorong pintu untuk masuk ke dalam dan seketika itu juga suara hingar bingar dari dalam menusuk pendengaran mereka.

Baekhyun menyelinap dengan santainya di antara orang-orang yang sibuk bergerak ke sana ke mari tanpa arah yang jelas. Kyungsoo menggerutu pelan saat melewati banyak orang yang berada di dalam _bar_. Dia benci suasana _bar_ yang bising, bau _alcohol_ yang menguar dari segala penjuru, dan tentunya wajah dari orang-orang yang tengah mabuk.

Kyungsoo menarik lengan Tao cepat saat dia melihat Baekhyun menaiki tangga. Kyungsoo bahkan baru menyadari bahwa _bar_ ini punya lantai atas karena lantai dasarnya terlihat sangat luas. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia akhirnya terbebas dari kondisi di bawah sana.

Kyungsoo merapikan tatanan rambutnya dan menatap Tao, "Cukup berantakan, kan?"

Tao menatap Kyungsoo, "Cukup berantakan? _It's a total mess down there! God, I can't believe I'm doing this." _

Kyungsoo merapikan pakaiannya, "_I've told you_."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dan Tao, "Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Ayo masuk, Kris ada di dalam."

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendorong sebuah pintu kayu yang berwarna merah dan di baliknya terdapat ruangan luas yang mungkin mampu menampung hingga 20 orang. Ruangan itu menghadap ke arah kaca besar yang menampilkan suasana di _dance floor_, _bar side_, dan lainnya.

Ruangan itu hanya berisi beberapa sofa besar yang disusun melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat beberapa gelas dan banyak sekali botol minuman beralkohol dengan aneka jenis dan nama. Kris duduk di salah satu sofa yang berada di tengah dengan mata yang terfokus pada pemandangan di luar kaca besar di hadapannya.

"Hai, Kris." sapa Baekhyun sambil duduk di salah satu sofa.

Baekhyun mengambil salah satu gelas kosong dan mengisinya dengan salah satu minuman yang ada di sana.

"Ingat janjimu pada Chanyeol, Baek."

Suara Kris menghentikan gerakan Baekhyun untuk meneguk minuman itu. Dengan sedikit menggerutu dia berjalan ke arah lemari es kecil di sudut ruangan dan mengambil beberapa kaleng _diet coke_ dari sana.

Baekhyun menatap Kris, "Kris, lihat siapa yang datang."

Kris menoleh menatap Baekhyun dan saat itu juga matanya bertatapan dengan mata Tao. Kris terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian dia berhasil mengontrol ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa.

Kris berdehem pelan, "Duduklah."

Kyungsoo menarik Tao dan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa, "Jadi, ini _bar_mu?"

Kris mengangguk, "Anggap saja _bar_ milikmu sendiri."

"Dimana yang lainnya? Kenapa kau sendirian di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Kris menggerakkan dagunya ke arah kaca besar di hadapannya, "Chanyeol sedang menjadi DJ saat ini, dan Jongin.. _well_, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kaca. Dia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang tengah menjadi DJ, dan sial, dia baru sadar bahwa kekasih Baekhyun yang biasanya terlihat begitu bodoh bisa terlihat sangat keren dan mempesona saat berada di balik meja DJ.

Kyungsoo memutar pandangannya ke segala arah, mencoba menemukan sosok Jongin dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukannya. Jongin terlihat sedang menari di bagian tengah _dance floor_, dan sumpah demi apapun Kyungsoo menarik kata-katanya yang menjelek-jelekkan Jongin. Jongin yang tengah menari terlihat keren sekali. Astaga, Kyungsoo baru tahu kalau Jongin adalah penari yang sangat berbakat.

"Bagaimana? Sudah kubilang, kau akan menyesal menjelek-jelekkan Jongin setelah melihat dia beraksi di wilayah kekuasaannya, _dance floor_."

Kyungsoo menoleh dan dia melihat Baekhyun tengah berada di sebelahnya, ikut menatap ke bawah. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat Chanyeol. Chanyeol terlihat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah mereka. Chanyeol melambai ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum lebar dan dibalas lambaian kecil dari Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Tao menunduk sambil terus menerus meremas jemarinya sendiri. Dia tidak terbiasa berada di tempat seperti ini dan dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Suara bising dari musik keras yang berada di bawah memang tidak terlalu terdengar di ruangan ini. Tapi itu tidak menghilangkan kecanggungan Tao pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

Dan fakta bahwa Kris memperhatikannya sejak tadi juga sama sekali tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Tao justru merasa semakin gugup.

"_You look amazing_.."

Tao menoleh dan melihat Kris tengah menatapnya. Tao menundukkan kepalanya gugup, "_Thanks_, ini semua hasil karya Baekhyun."

Kris mengambil satu kaleng _diet coke_ yang belum terbuka dan meletakkannya di hadapan Tao, "Baekhyun memang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin mengajakmu ke sini. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyanggupinya dan benar-benar datang."

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Aku hanya ingin mencobanya."

"Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Tao menatap Kris, "Apanya?"

"Bagaimana rasanya pergi melihat suasana malam yang sesungguhnya?"

Tao mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa terlalu memperhatikannya di saat _contact lens_ yang dipakaikan Baekhyun padaku benar-benar membuat mataku terbakar. Ini perih sekali."

Kris tertawa mendengar jawaban polos Tao, "Saat pertama memakai _contact lens_ memang tidak pernah menyenangkan. Di dalam lemari es ada obat tetes mata milik Baekhyun, ambilah. Itu akan membantu meredakan rasa perih di matamu."

Tao berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan ke arah lemari es, dia membukanya dan melihat ada beberapa jenis minuman di dalam sana, dan juga semangkuk besar buah _strawberry_? Tao baru tahu bahwa _bar_ juga menyediakan buah-buahan seperti _strawberry_. Tao mengambil botol kecil yang diyakininya sebagai botol obat tetes mata dan mulai meneteskannya pada kedua matanya.

Tao mendesah lega saat cairan dari obat tetes mata itu mengurangi rasa perih dan terbakar pada matanya. Ugh, dia lebih memilih terus mengenakan kacamatanya jika mengenakan _contact lens_ akan menyiksa matanya seperti ini.

Tao meletakkan obat tetes mata itu kembali ke dalam dan menutup pintu lemari es. Tepat ketika pintu lemari es tertutup, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan wajah Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung muncul dari baliknya.

"Baek _Baby_!" seru Chanyeol riang dan melompat memeluk Baekhyun.

Tao mengangkat alisnya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berpelukan seperti koala dan induknya. Kris menghela nafas pelan melihatnya, Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang langsung mendorong Jongin menjauh.

Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan duduk di sebelah Kris.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tao, "Astaga! Siapa dia?" seru Jongin sambil menunjuk Tao.

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Jongin, "Jangan berteriak di sebelahku! Dia itu Tao, kau tidak mengenalinya?"

Jongin menatap Tao dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Waah, kau terlihat luar biasa. Kalau saja aku belum terpesona lebih dulu pada _Baby_ Soo-ku, dan kau belum menjadi milik Kris, aku pasti mengejarmu."

Kyungsoo mendelik mendengar ucapan Jongin, "Siapa yang kau sebut '_Baby_ Soo', huh? Aku bukan '_Baby_'mu!" bentak Kyungsoo sambil memukul tubuh Jongin dengan bantal sofa.

"A-aduh! Kyung, itu sakit, tubuhku adalah asset berharga, jangan dipukul!" Jongin berusaha mengelak dari pukulan maut Kyungsoo yang membabi buta.

Tao tertawa melihat ulah Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini Tao melihat Kyungsoo berekspresi sebebas itu. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan sedikit angkuh saat berada di sekitar orang yang tidak disukainya, tapi melihat tingkah Kyungsoo saat bersama Jongin, Tao rasa Kyungsoo tidak membenci Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, tapi kelihatannya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat pulang. Tao sudah sangat mengantuk, tapi dia tidak bisa pulang jika tidak bersama Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang membawanya ke sini dan Tao terlalu takut untuk pulang sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berada di luar selarut ini dan Tao takut untuk pulang sendiri.

Tao menguap pelan dan menutupinya dengan tangannya. Tuhan, dia merasa begitu mengantuk dan _contact lens_ yang berada di matanya tidak membantu sama sekali. _Contact lens_ itu justru membuat matanya semakin perih setiap kali dia menguap. Tao sudah berulang kali mengusap ujung matanya yang berair dengan menggunakan lengan bajunya.

Ugh, Tao butuh tidur. Sekarang.

"Apa kau mengantuk?"

Tao menoleh dan melihat wajah Kris berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya dan mata itu tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

Tao beringsut mundur karena gugup dan panik, kemudian dia menundukkan kepalanya, "Tidak juga."

Kris tersenyum kecil, "Tidak apa. Rasa kantuk itu manusiawi. Lagipula aku tahu kau tidak mungkin pernah terjaga sampai selarut ini."

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Tao polos.

Kris menunjuk ke arah jam yang berada di dinding, Tao membulatkan matanya saat melihat angka jam itu. _'Astaga, sudah jam 1 pagi?! Mama pasti akan membuang seluruh koleksi boneka pandaku kalau dia tahu aku belum pulang saat ini.'_

Tao mengambil ponselnya dan dia tertegun melihat ponselnya bersih tanpa panggilan tidak terjawab ataupun pesan dari ibunya. Tao menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo pasti sudah memintakan izin pada ibunya kalau Tao akan pulang malam atau mungkin akan menginap di rumah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin pulang? Mau kuantar?" tanya Kris.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang tanpa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pasti mengatakan pada ibuku kalau aku menginap di rumahnya."

Kris tersenyum, "Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku kalau kau mau."

Tao menatap Kris, "Apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak, aku tinggal sendiri di apartemenku. Tidak akan ada yang terganggu."

"Tapi, aku.."

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Aku berjanji. Kau hanya tidur di apartemenku, tidak lebih."

Tao mengerjap polos, "Memangnya ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain tidur di apartemenmu?"

Kris menepuk dahinya pelan, bagaimana mungkin dia melupakan fakta bahwa Tao itu sangat-sangat-sangat polos?

Kris berdehem, "Tidak, tidak ada. Sudahlah, kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

Tao menimbang-nimbang sebentar sebelum kemudian dia mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ gedung apartemennya. Kris mematikan mesin mobilnya dan dia menoleh menatap Tao yang sudah tertidur di sebelahnya. Pemuda manis itu pasti sangat mengantuk karena dia langsung tertidur bahkan ketika mobil Kris baru saja meninggalkan area parkir _bar_nya. Untungnya tadi Kris melihat Tao langsung melepas _contact lens_nya ketika dia keluar dari _bar_, sehingga _contact lens_ itu tidak tertinggal di matanya saat ini.

Kris tersenyum dan merapikan poni Tao, wajah tidur Tao terlihat begitu polos dan manis. "Kau tidak berubah, _Baby_ Panda. Tidak sepertiku, aku berubah terlalu drastis. Kau pasti tidak akan mengingatku."

Kris melepaskan _safety belt_ Tao kemudian dia keluar dari mobilnya. Kris membuka pintu mobil di sisi Tao kemudian dengan hati-hati dia mengangkat Tao di antara kedua lengannya dan menggendongnya.

Kris berjalan dengan perlahan dan hati-hati ke arah apartemennya. Dan setelah sampai, Kris segera membaringkan Tao di tempat tidurnya. Tao melenguh nyaman dalam tidurnya saat dia berbaring di tempat tidur Kris.

Tao menggelung tubuhnya seperti kucing dan kembali tertidur pulas. Kris tersenyum kecil melihat posisi tidur Tao yang lucu. Kris menyampirkan selimutnya ke sekujur tubuh Tao setelah dia melepaskan sepatu Tao dan meletakkannya di sisi tempat tidur.

Kris merapikan rambut Tao yang berantakan kemudian matanya beralih pada boneka panda kecil di kepala ranjang, "Lihat, Panda. Ini pemilikmu yang sesungguhnya. Akhirnya kau kembali bertemu dengannya setelah 13 tahun. Apa kau senang?"

Kris mengambil boneka panda kecil yang terlihat lusuh itu, "Aku masih menjaganya, Tao. Sesuai dengan janjiku padamu, kuharap kau juga masih menjaganya."

Kris menunduk menatap Tao, pandangannya tertuju pada bibir Tao yang bergerak-gerak lucu dalam tidurnya. Kris menggigit bibirnya sementara matanya terus tertuju pada bibir Tao.

Kris menarik nafas dalam, "Oh, sudahlah. Satu ciuman tidak akan membuatnya mati."

Kris menundukkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tao. Kris memejamkan matanya, mencoba meresapi rasa manis yang berada di seluruh bagian bibir Tao.

_Tuhan, bibirnya lembut sekali.. _

Kris melumat kecil bibir itu sebelum kemudian melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum seraya mengusap bibir Tao dengan ibu jarinya.

"_Well_, mencium cinta pertama sendiri setelah 13 tahun tidak ada salahnya kan?" gumam Kris.

Kris merapikan selimut Tao dan berdiri sambil membawa boneka panda kecil yang tadi berada di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"_Good night, Baby _Panda."

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Aku harap kalian suka dengan _chapter_ ini ^^

Di _review_ kemarin, ada banyak sekali _reader_ yang menanyakan kenapa Tao berpenampilan seperti itu padahal dia orang yang berada. Hmm, alasannya akan dijelaskan nanti. Tunggu saja ^^

Oh satu lagi, tolong jangan ada lagi yang _review_ dengan mengatakan bahwa _chapter_ yang aku buat terlalu pendek, sedikit, atau lainnya. Aku memang tidak seperti _author_ lain yang mampu membuat satu _chapter_ melebihi 4k+ setiap _chapter_nya. Tapi setidaknya kalian bisa menghargai ini sebagai gaya penulisanku kan?

Aku tidak peduli kalian ingin mengatakan apa, yang jelas aku tidak akan membuat suatu _chapter_ lebih dari kisaran 2k+ sampai 3k+

Jika kalian tidak suka, kalian cukup katakan itu dan berhenti membaca _fic_ milikku dan aku akan berhenti menjadi _author_ di ffn.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Devil Beside Me **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME, cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal _nerd_, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pem_bully_an. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –_bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Thank you so much for the reviews! _

Oya, untuk yang menanyakan, cerita ini berbeda dengan drama _**Devil Beside You**_.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada drama dengan judul yang hampir mirip dengan cerita ini sampai kalian mengatakannya. Tapi cerita ini dan drama itu berbeda jauh kok.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Devil Beside Me (Part. Four) **

Joonmyeon dan Yixing berhasil tiba tepat waktu di rumah teman lama mereka.  
Joonmyeon menatap Yixing, "Ini pertama kalinya kita kembali bertemu dengan mereka. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yixing tersenyum dan menampilkan lesung pipinya yang selalu membuat Joonmyeon jatuh cinta. "Aku senang sekali! Sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kalinya aku bertemu Luhan. Aku dan Luhan sangat dekat dulu, aku jadi kesal pada Sehun yang membawa Luhan untuk tinggal entah dimana dulu."

Joonmyeon mengelus punggung Yixing, "Setidaknya, setelah belasan tahun berlalu mereka kembali menghubungi kita."

Yixing mengangguk sambil menaiki tangga teras rumah berukuran besar tersebut.

Pintu rumah itu terbuka dan seorang _maid_ muncul di hadapan mereka, "Selamat datang, Tuan dan Nyonya sudah menunggu kedatangan Anda."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan mengikuti langkah _maid_ tersebut. _Maid_ itu berhenti di ambang pintu sebuah ruangan.

_Maid_ itu menggerakkan tangannya, memberikan gestur agar Joonmyeon dan Yixing memasuki ruangan itu.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing berjalan memasuki ruangan. Pandangan mereka langsung tertumbuk pada sebuah foto keluarga berukuran sangat besar yang terpajang di dinding ruangan itu. Di foto itu terlihat sosok Luhan dan Sehun yang berdiri mengapit sosok seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang emas.

"Apa itu Yifan? Dia terlihat berbeda, dia terlihat dingin." bisik Yixing.

Joonmyeon mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin itu memang Yifan."

"Joonmyeon _Hyung_!"

Joonmyeon menoleh dan dia melihat sosok pria dengan kulit pucat berjalan menghampirinya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar, "Sehun! Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik." Sehun menatap Yixing, "Hallo, Yixing _Hyung_."

Yixing tersenyum, "Hallo, Sehun."

"Mana rusa kesayanganmu, Hun?" tanya Joonmyeon.

"Ah Luhannieku sedang di toilet. Sebentar lagi dia muncul." jawab Sehun.

"Ayo, duduklah." ujar Sehun lagi sambil menunjuk sofa besar di ruangan itu.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing duduk bersebelahan sementara Sehun duduk di hadapannya.

"Kalian datang berdua saja? Kalian tidak mengajak Tao?" tanya Sehun.

"Kurasa Tao punya acara sendiri. Lagipula, kurasa Tao pasti tidak mengingatmu lagi. Sudah 13 tahun sejak terakhir kalinya kita bertemu kan? Waktu itu Tao masih lima tahun. Itu kan salahmu yang membawa Luhan dan keluargamu untuk tinggal entah dimana dan berhenti menghubungi kami."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau benar."

Joonmyeon menunjuk foto keluarga Sehun, "Apa itu Yifan? Dia terlihat berbeda."

Sehun mengangguk, "Aku mendidik Yifan dengan sangat luar biasa. Sekarang anakku menjadi tidak tertandingi. Hahaha."

Joonmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Yixing!"

Yixing menoleh dan dia melihat pria dengan wajah yang manis dan mata seperti rusa tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Luhan!" pekik Yixing riang dan langsung memeluk Luhan.

Yixing dan Luhan berpelukkan sambil tertawa-tawa, sekilas mereka terlihat seperti anak TK dibandingkan dengan seorang ibu yang sudah memiliki anak berusia 18 tahun.

Setelah puas berpelukkan, Luhan langsung duduk di sebelah Sehun. Sedangkan Yixing kembali ke posisinya di sebelah Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon berdehem, "Jadi, kembali ke percakapan tadi. Apa maksudmu anakmu kau didik dengan cara luar biasa, Sehun?"

"Itu bukan cara mendidik. Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan. Dia pernah melempar anak kami ke lingkungan paling rawan dan berbahaya di luar negeri selama Yifan sekolah. Selain itu Sehun juga meminta Yifan untuk belajar banyak sekali ilmu bela diri." Luhan menghela nafas pelan, "Dan sekarang Yifan kecilku yang polos sudah berubah menjadi sangat menyeramkan."

Yixing mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yifan menjadi berandalan paling hebat di sekolahnya. Itu semua karena Sehun. Sehun juga tidak pernah memarahi Yifan saat kepala sekolah melaporkan tindakan Yifan pada kami. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Huhu, Yifan kecilku yang malang." jelas Luhan sedih.

"Hei, tapi setidaknya berkat Yifan sekolah kita bebas dari berandalan sekolah lain, sayang." elak Sehun.

Luhan memukul bahu Sehun, "Tapi Yifan itu anak kita! Dia anak kita satu-satunya, Sehun."

"Memangnya Yifan bersekolah di mana?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Sehun menoleh menatap Joonmyeon, "Sekolah Yifan? Sama dengan sekolah Tao, Yifan juga murid tingkat akhir saat ini. Mungkin saja kedua anak kita berteman."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing berpandang-pandangan sekilas sebelum kemudian mereka menggeleng keras. Anak mereka yang sangat manis itu tidak mungkin akan berteman dengan Yifan yang sudah berubah sedrastis ini.

"Lalu, dimana Yifan sekarang?" tanya Yixing.

Luhan melirik jam besar yang berada di ruangan itu, "Setiap malam ini Yifan akan pergi mengunjungi _bar_nya bersama teman-temannya. Pasti sekarang dia ada di sana."

"_Bar_nya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Luhan mengangguk, "Sehun memberikan Yifan _bar_ itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Sehun bilang itu adalah sarana latihan untuk Yifan agar nantinya bisa menggantikan posisi Sehun."

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tepat sekali. Dan berkat usaha Yifan, _bar_ itu masuk dalam jajaran _bar_ kelas tinggi saat ini. Hanya orang tertentu yang boleh masuk."

Joonmyeon dan Yixing hanya mampu tersenyum gugup. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Yifan akan memliki _bar_ di usianya yang baru 18 tahun. Sehun benar-benar memiliki metode tersendiri untuk mendidik anaknya, sangat berbeda dengan cara Joonmyeon dan Yixing mendidik Tao mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tao menguap dan menggeliat pelan saat dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dengan kesadaran yang masih samar-samar Tao menatap sekeliling kamar, biasanya setiap pagi ibunya atau bibi Jang akan membangunkannya untuk sarapan.

"Mama?" panggil Tao dengan suara serak.

Tao menyibak selimutnya dan dengan langkah terseret-seret karena kesadarannya yang masih samar-samar Tao membuka pintu kamar yang semalam ditempatinya. Tao menatap sekeliling dan dia merasa bingung karena pemandangan yang dia lihat sedikit berbeda. Seharusnya di depan kamarnya ada sebuah koridor panjang, bukannya ruang duduk seperti ini.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk menyiapkannya akhir minggu ini! Bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan kesalahan seperti ini, huh?! Memangnya kalian ini karyawan baru?!"

Suara berat seseorang yang sedang membentak itu sukses mengembalikan kesadaran Tao. Tao melangkah dengan takut, karena memang seumur hidupnya dia nyaris tidak pernah mendengar suara bentakan seseorang. Ayah dan ibunya menjaga Tao dengan terlalu baik.

Tao mengintip dari balik salah satu lemari dan dia melihat sosok Kris tengah menelepon seseorang dan dia tengah memarahi orang yang diteleponnya tersebut. Tao menggigit bibirnya, dia baru ingat kalau semalam dia menginap di apartemen Kris karena dia sudah terlalu mengantuk.

Tao menatap Kris lagi dan dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat Kris membanting ponselnya hingga hancur. Tao bergidik melihatnya, Kris yang sedang marah benar-benar menyeramkan. Kris berjalan cepat ke arah dapur dan kelihatannya dia tidak melihat sosok Tao yang berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar di balik lemari.

Tao melihat Kris membuka lemari esnya kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol air dan meneguknya rakus. Tao bisa mendengar Kris mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah lainnya yang jelas bukanlah konsumsi telinga polos Tao.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan saat itulah matanya menangkap sosok Tao. Kris berdehem pelan, mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang sedang tinggi, "Tao? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tao mengangguk gugup, dia masih takut untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Kris jadi dia tidak menggeser posisinya sedikitpun dari balik lemari.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi seperti itu? Aku tidak menggigit." ujar Kris sambil menahan senyumnya karena Tao yang tengah bersembunyi itu terlihat begitu lucu.

Tao menggigit bibirnya, "Ma-maaf kalau aku merepotkan. Ta-tapi, a-apa aku boleh memakai kamar mandimu? A-aku mau sikat gigi." lirih Tao.

Kris mengangguk, "Tentu. Di bawah wastafel ada banyak sikat gigi baru dan handuk. Pakailah yang mana saja yang kau suka. Anggap saja seperti kamar mandimu sendiri."

Tao mengangguk cepat lalu dia segera berlari lagi ke kamar Kris dan menutup pintunya.

Kris tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Tao, "Haah, dia lucu sekali."

Setelah Tao selesai mandi, Tao kembali berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris. Dia belum mengganti bajunya karena Tao memang tidak membawa pakaiannya semalam. Tao berjalan dengan gugup dan dia berhenti di hadapan Kris yang tengah meminum sesuatu di meja makan.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai? Mau kopi?" tawar Kris sambil mengangkat mug yang dipegangnya.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak. Terima kasih. K-Kris, a-aku tahu ini akan sangat merepotkan, tapi bisakah kau mengantarku pulang? A-aku tidak membawa kacamataku dan aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku khawatir aku akan menabrak sesuatu."

Kris mengangguk pelan, "Oke, aku akan mengambil kunci mobilku dulu. Tunggu sebentar."

Tao mengangguk sementara Kris berjalan ke arah salah satu kamar lainnya yang berada di apartemen itu. Tak lama kemudian Kris keluar dan dia langsung menarik tangan Tao untuk keluar dari apartemennya. Tao hanya diam saja saat dirinya ditarik oleh Kris karena dia memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dan dia hanya mengandalkan arahan dari Kris untuk berjalan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan kepala yang tertunduk sambil sesekali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Hari ini hari Senin dan tentunya Tao sudah kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya. Tao tidak bertemu lagi dengan Kris sejak Kris mengantarnya pulang hari Sabtu kemarin. Sebenarnya Tao ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris, tapi saat itu kelihatannya _mood_ Kris sedang jelek akibat telepon yang diterimanya saat dia mengantar Tao.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya saat dia mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah depannya. Tao mengerutkan dahinya dan berjalan menghampiri kerumunan siswa yang kelihatannya tengah menonton sesuatu. Tao mencoba menyelinap di antara kerumunan siswa dan untungnya siswa-siswa itu segera memberikan jalan saat melihat Tao. Sejak Kris mendeklarasikan bahwa Tao adalah miliknya, Tao memang disegani oleh banyak siswa. Banyak yang memilih untuk langsung menjauh saat melihat Tao karena takut pada Kris.

Tao berhasil menyusup hingga ke bagian paling depan dan dia membelalakkan matanya saat dia melihat Kris tengah menghajar seseorang. Kris terlihat berulang kali melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya pada siswa yang menjadi lawannya dan siswa itu terlihat sudah kepayahan.

"Hentikan!" jerit Tao, dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat seseorang dihajar dengan begitu saja di hadapannya.

Kris menoleh dan dia menatap Tao. Nyali Tao langsung menciut saat dia melihat tatapan tajam Kris padanya. Kris melepaskan cengkramannya di kerah seragam siswa yang sejak tadi dihajarnya dan membuat siswa itu langsung terjatuh ke lantai dengan keras. Kris melirik Tao sekali lagi sebelum kemudian dia berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Beberapa siswa lainnya yang sejak tadi melihat Kris menghajar siswa tadi bergegas membantu siswa itu untuk berdiri dan membawanya pergi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumam Tao.

"Tadi aku melihat Kris _Sunbae_ dan siswa tadi bertengkar entah karena apa, mulanya mereka hanya bertengkar biasa sampai akhirnya Kris _Sunbae_ mulai menghajar siswa tadi." jelas salah seorang siswi yang berdiri di sebelah Tao.

Tao mengangguk paham, "Terima kasih."

Tao segera berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Kris menghajar seseorang secara langsung. Selama ini dia hanya mendengar berita mengenainya saja, dan entah kenapa tapi melihat Kris saat sedang mengamuk seperti itu benar-benar membuat Tao takut padanya. Tao merasa bahwa memang sebaiknya dia menjauh dari Kris atau mungkin saja cepat atau lambat dirinya juga akan bernasib sama seperti siswa yang dihajar Kris tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao dan Kyungsoo tengah berjalan dengan santai ke arah _cafeteria_, Kyungsoo lupa membawa bekalnya sehingga dia langsung menyeret Tao untuk pergi makan ke _cafeteria_ saja. Mulanya Tao menolak karena dia tahu pada saat seperti ini _cafeteria_ pasti sangat ramai dan tentunya Kris pasti ada di sana. Tapi akhirnya Tao pasrah dan menuruti Kyungsoo yang terus menerus membujuknya.

Kyungsoo berjinjit di pintu masuk _cafeteria_, "Penuh sekali. Sepertinya tidak ada kursi yang tersisa."

Tao menarik lengan Kyungsoo pelan, "Kita kembali ke kelas saja, Kyung. Aku tidak mau berada di tempat seramai ini."

"Tapi aku lapar~"

"Kau bisa memakan bekalku, yang jelas ayo kita pergi dari sini." Tao menarik lengan Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi, aku.."

"TAO! KYUNGSOO!"

Suara seruan seseorang yang memanggil mereka membuat Tao berhenti menarik lengan Kyungsoo. _Cafeteria_ yang tadinya lebih ramai daripada pasar pun mendadak hening karena suara seruan itu yang mengalahkan suara lainnya.

Kyungsoo dan Tao menoleh dan dia melihat sosok Baekhyun tengah melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan riang ke arah Kyungsoo dan Tao. Jika dilihat dari posisinya, Tao yakin bahwa Baekhyun pasti berdiri di atas kursi saat ini.

"Baekhyun!" sapa Kyungsoo balik sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Kalian mau makan, kan? Ayo, ke sini!" lengking Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat karena dia memang kelaparan sementara Tao langsung mencengkram lengan Kyungsoo erat-erat sambil menggeleng panik.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Kenapa, Tao?"

"A-aku tidak mau ke sana. A-aku mau ke kelas saja." lirih Tao.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kemarin kau dan Kris pergi begitu saja?"

Tao mengerjap polos, "Terjadi sesuatu? Maksudmu?"

"_Well_, kau belum menceritakan kemana kau dan Kris pergi saat itu."

"Oh itu, aku cuma menginap di apartemen Kris kok."

"APA?!"

Kali ini _cafeteria_ menjadi hening kembali karena suara Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di atas kursi menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung sementara Kris tengah memperhatikan sosok Tao yang terlihat tengah menjelaskan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kau menginap di apartemen Kris?! Astaga, ibumu bisa membunuhku kalau dia tahu hal ini!" pekik Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kyung? Aku juga sering menginap di rumahmu, kan?"

"Tapi ini berbeda! Kau dan Kris itu kan–" ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat dia menangkap maksud kalimat Tao, "Tunggu, kau hanya menginap di sana? Sama seperti saat kau menginap di rumahku?"

Tao mengangguk polos.

"Kau hanya tidur di sana?"

Tao mengangguk lagi, "Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan? Aku sangat mengantuk waktu itu."

Kyungsoo menarik sedikit kerah kemeja Tao dan memperhatikan daerah sekitar lehernya, dia tersenyum puas saat tidak melihat bercak-bercak mencurigakan di leher Tao. "Apa saat kau bangun waktu itu kau merasa tubuhmu sakit?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memekik gembira dan memeluk Tao, "Syukurlah~"

Tao menatap Kyungsoo bingung, "Kyung, sebenarnya ada apa sih?"

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat Kyungsoo memeluk Tao dengan gembira di depan _cafeteria_, "Mereka kenapa sih?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Mungkin mereka mendapatkan sesuatu yang bagus? Atau mungkin pada akhirnya mereka berdua pacaran?"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol, "Kau gila? Kalau mereka berdua sampai pacaran itu namanya _incest_. Mereka kan benar-benar terlihat seperti saudara. Lagipula, Kris dan Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Jongin mengangguk setuju, "_Baby_ Soo-ku hanya boleh menjadi milikku!"

Chanyeol berdecak, "Posesif. Kalau kau memang menyukai Kyungsoo, cepat katakan itu padanya."

Baekhyun turun dari posisinya dan kembali duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, "Itu benar. Kau dan Kyungsoo sekelas kan? Kenapa kau tidak cepat-cepat mengatakan itu padanya?"

Jongin menghela nafas lelah, "Sulit. Aku bahkan baru sadar kalau kelasku memiliki makhluk seindah Kyungsoo saat aku bertemu dengannya di kelas Tao. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memperhatikan isi kelas."

Baekhyun tertawa, "Itu salahmu karena kau selalu tertidur di kelas."

Jongin mendengus, "Kau kan tahu aku selalu bosan saat belajar dan biasanya kalau aku sudah bosan aku pasti tertidur. Tapi belakangan ini aku sudah jarang tertidur kok, aku lebih memilih menatap _Baby_ Soo-ku daripada tidur."

Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih keras. "Akhirnya ada juga sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu beralih dari kegiatan utamamu yaitu tidur. Kyungsoo hebat."

Chanyeol menatap Kris, "Bagaimana denganmu, Kris?"

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Ya, bagaimana dengan hubunganmu dengan Tao?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak ada hal yang istimewa, biasa saja. Bahkan kurasa Tao takut padaku."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Siapa yang tidak?"

Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa mendengar komentar sarkastik dari Baekhyun.

Kris mendengus, "Aku sedang mencoba menjadi jauh lebih baik."

"Oh _yeah_, lalu coba jelaskan siapa yang baru saja menghajar seseorang sampai sekarat tadi pagi?" ujar Baekhyun.

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar korban Kris yang terbaru itu?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol meneguk _orange juice_nya lalu dia menatap Jongin, "Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, dia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Lebam dan memar di mana-mana dan mungkin tulang hidung atau rusuk yang patah. Luka kecil."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Kau bilang itu luka kecil?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Oh ayolah, sayang. Kau tahu Kris itu seperti apa kan? Dia masih beruntung karena kudengar Tao menghentikan Kris tadi pagi."

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Kris, "Apa itu benar, Kris?"

Kris mengangguk santai.

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan oleh siswa itu sampai kau marah dan menghajarnya?" tanya Jongin.

Kris mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong, Kris. Kami mengenalmu cukup lama dan kami tahu bahwa kau bukanlah orang yang akan menghajar orang lain karena masalah sepele." ujar Jongin.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Dia menghina Tao dan mengancam akan menghancurkan Tao. Tao itu berbeda denganku, dia tidak keras sepertiku dan dia juga tidak bisa membela dirinya sendiri. Aku jadi khawatir."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "Tapi biar bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ini kan? Dia sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit dan mungkin tidak akan keluar hingga minggu depan."

Kris mengangguk sementara matanya tertuju pada Tao yang akhirnya berhasil menyeret Kyungsoo pergi dari _cafeteria_, "Kuharap begitu. Selama Tao tetap berada di sampingku dia akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya saat ini. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan Tao harus segera pulang sekarang, tapi sayangnya supirnya belum datang menjemput Tao. Kyungsoo sudah pulang lebih dulu karena dia ada janji dengan ibunya.

Tao menendang-nendang kerikil kecil dengan bosan. Dia mendongak dan menghela nafas keras saat dia melihat langit yang mulai terlihat gelap, Tao yakin sekali sebentar lagi pasti turun hujan dan Tao tidak memakai jaket atau membawa payung saat ini.

Tao menunduk lesu dan kembali menendang-nendang tanah di bawahnya. Angin dingin khas cuaca mendung mulai berhembus dan Tao sedikit bergidik karenanya. Untungnya jas sekolah miliknya cukup tebal jadi dia tidak akan terlalu kedinginan.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Tao menoleh saat mendengar suara di sebelahnya dan dia melihat Kris tengah berdiri di sebelahnya. Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya karena memang dia masih merasa takut pada Kris, "A-aku belum dijemput."

Kris mengangguk paham, "Mau kuantar?"

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan menunggu dijemput saja."

Kris menatap langit, "Tapi sebentar lagi hujan. Bagaimana kalau kuantar saja?"

Tao tetap menggeleng, "Kau duluan saja."

Kris menghela nafas pelan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kap mobilnya yang memang diparkir di sebelahnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu di sini."

Tao membulatkan matanya, "Tidak perlu. Kau pulang duluan saja."

Kris menggeleng, "Berbahaya kalau kau sendirian di sini. Lebih baik aku menemanimu daripada terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?"

"Hmm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Tao menatap Kris tapi kemudian dia menunduk lagi, "Padahal kau begitu kejam pada orang lain."

"Tapi tidak semua kan? Aku bersikap biasa saja pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin."

"Itu karena mereka memang teman-temanmu. Tapi kenapa kau bersikap terlalu baik padaku?"

Kris melangkah mendekati Tao dan berdiri di hadapannya, "Sudah jelas kan? Karena kau milikku."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, "Itu kan keputusan sepihak darimu."

Kris menyeringai, "Jadi, kau tidak mau menjadi milikku?"

Tao merona mendengar ucapan Kris, "Bu-bukan begitu.."

Kris menepuk-nepuk kepala Tao, "Nanti juga kau tahu. Tapi yang jelas, kau memang milikku sejak dulu, _Baby_ Panda."

Tao mengerutkan dahinya mendengar panggilan Kris padanya. Dia merasa familiar dengan sebutan itu tapi dia lupa siapa yang pernah memanggilnya seperti itu.

_**Tiin Tiin **_

Tao memalingkan pandangannya dan dia melihat mobilnya sudah berhenti di hadapan mereka. Supir Tao keluar dari mobil dan membungkuk pada Tao, "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Tadi ada sedikit masalah di jalan."

Tao mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Tao memandang Kris, "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Sampai nanti." Tao membungkuk singkat lalu dia segera memasuki mobilnya.

Kris menatap mobil Tao yang menjauh, "Kuharap kau bisa mengingatku, _Baby_ Panda."

Kris berjalan ke arah mobilnya dan segera memasukinya. Tak lama setelah mobil Kris pergi, beberapa orang dengan pakaian serba hitam muncul dari balik dinding pagar sekolah.

"Sial! Kalau saja pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak menemaninya, kita pasti bisa menghabisi pemuda berkacamata itu hari ini!" ujar salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

"Tenang saja. Kita masih memiliki banyak kesempatan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak mungkin selalu mengikuti dia kemana-mana, untuk yang selanjutnya kita pasti berhasil." Ujar yang lainnya santai.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

_Review_ untuk cerita ini semakin menurun di tiap _chapter_nya ya. Aku jadi kecewa :'(

Apa ceritanya membosankan sehingga tidak ada lagi yang bersedia untuk _review_? Apa sebaiknya cerita ini dihentikan saja?

Aku tahu tema cerita ini memang pasaran, jadi mungkin kalian akan bosan membacanya.

Aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini apabila kalian memintaku untuk melanjutkannya.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	5. Chapter 5

**Devil Beside Me **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME, cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal _nerd_, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pem_bully_an. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –_bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Terima kasih banyak untuk _review_nya dan aku ingin minta maaf jika kalian merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan A/N di _chapter_ kemarin.

Karena saat ini masih dalam momen Idul Fitri, jadi aku ingin minta maaf jika selama ini aku menjadi _author _yang buruk dan menyebalkan selama aku berada di ffn ^^v

Oya, aku sudah membuat AFF _account_, _username_nya "_**delalune**_". Hmm, sebenarnya ini dibaca _de la lune_, yang artinya bulan dalam bahasa Prancis ^^

Aku belum bisa memastikan apakah aku akan benar-benar pindah dari ffn. Tapi, aku memang akan memindahkan _fic_ milikku ke sana. Aku akan memberitahukan pada kalian jika aku memang benar-benar pindah ke sana lewat _twitter_ku karena aku kurang suka membuat sebuah _non-fic post_ di ceritaku ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Devil Beside Me (Part. Five) **

"Aku pulang.." seru Tao saat dia memasuki rumahnya. Tao melepas sepatunya dan mengenakan sandal rumahnya kemudian dia melangkah masuk.

"Tao? _Baby_, kenapa baru pulang? Ini sudah sore, sayang. Mama khawatir sekali."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya saat dia melihat sosok ibunya yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ibunya terlihat begitu cemas dan itu membuat Tao merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Mama. Tadi supir Tao telat menjemput."

"Benarkah? Lalu kau menunggu dimana tadi? Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada dirimu kan?" tanya Yixing bertubi-tubi.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak ada, Ma. Aku baik-baik saja."

Yixing menghela nafas lega, "Syukurlah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau ganti baju dan istirahat. Nanti Mama akan memanggilmu kalau makan malam sudah siap."

Tao mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan melewati Yixing dan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Yixing menghela nafas pelan saat Tao sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya. Yixing punya alasan kenapa dia sangat protektif pada Tao. Dulu waktu Tao masih kecil, Tao pernah diculik oleh salah satu pesaing bisnis Joonmyeon dan disekap berhari-hari hingga Tao mengalami trauma.

Joonmyeon memang pebisnis yang sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Tapi tetap saja, sebaik apapun seseorang, tentunya akan ada orang yang membencinya. Dan karena mereka kesulitan menjangkau Joonmyeon, maka mereka memilih untuk melukai Tao.

Tao mengalami trauma yang berkepanjangan saat itu, dia histeris selama berhari-hari hingga akhirnya Joonmyeon dan Yixing membawa Tao ke psikiater. Tao menjalani terapi yang cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia sembuh, tapi Tao melupakan sebagian memori masa kecilnya demi menghilangkan traumanya.

Tao melupakan sebagian ingatannya seputar masa kecilnya dan juga melupakan masa saat dia diculik dulu. Psikiater Tao sudah menjelaskan pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing dan mereka berdua menyanggupi hal tersebut. Mereka beranggapan bahwa jika memang hal itu bisa membuat Tao sembuh, mereka akan melakukannya.

Saat ini Tao sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun soal sebagian masa kecilnya dari sebelum dia diculik hingga saat dia selamat dari penculikan itu. Dan hal ini juga membuatnya melupakan teman-teman masa kecilnya. Dulu Tao juga melupakan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo yang mengetahui masalah Tao bisa mengerti keadaan Tao dan dia kembali mendekati Tao lalu kembali berteman dengannya.

Sejak saat itu, karena takut Tao akan mengalami trauma yang sama, Joonmyeon dan Yixing memutuskan untuk menjaga Tao dengan jauh lebih baik. Bahkan Yixing nyaris tidak pernah mengizinkan Tao keluar rumah hingga Tao menjadi seseorang yang polos dan pendiam dan hanya memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai temannya.

Tao berpenampilan seperti sekarang pun atas permintaan Yixing. Yixing tahu anaknya mempesona jika tidak berpenampilan seperti sekarang, karena itu dia membuat Tao tidak tampil mempesona agar Tao tidak didekati oleh banyak orang. Yixing beranggapan bahwa jika Tao memiliki banyak teman, Tao pasti akan lebih sering berada di luar rumah dan itu berbahaya.

Ide Yixing berjalan dengan baik hingga hari ini, sampai saat ini Tao tetap dalam keadaan aman dan Kyungsoo juga berjanji pada Joonmyeon dan Yixing untuk selalu menemaninya dan memastikan agar Tao aman. Karena jika Tao mengalami hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Tao akan mengalami trauma yang sama dan kali ini justru kondisinya akan jauh lebih buruk dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Matanya melirik ke arah boneka naga yang berada di kepala tempat tidurnya. Tao mengambil boneka itu dan memangkunya. "Hei, apa kau tahu siapa yang pernah memanggilku '_Baby_ Panda'?"

Tao menatap langit-langit kamarnya, "Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan nama itu ya? Tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Tao berusaha mengingat-ingat dan menggali ingatan yang masih bisa diingat olehnya. Dulu saat Tao sudah selesai menjalani terapi, Yixing adalah orang yang menjelaskan pada Tao tentang masa kecil yang dia lupakan, termasuk tentang Tao yang memiliki teman masa kecil yang dipanggilnya 'Tuan Naga'. Tapi sayangnya Yixing juga tidak mengenal siapa 'Tuan Naga', dia hanya mengenalnya dari cerita Tao.

Tao memang selalu bercerita pada Yixing dalam hal apapun dan termasuk soal dia memiliki teman yang selalu ditemuinya di taman dekat rumahnya. Tao menceritakan bahwa temannya bernama 'Tuan Naga' dan dulu sebelum 'Tuan Naga' pergi, Tao memberikannya boneka panda milik Tao dan sebagai gantinya 'Tuan Naga' memberikannya boneka naga miliknya.

Tao menghela nafas pelan dan merebahkan tubuhnya, "Aah, aku pusing. Aku memang tidak boleh mencoba mengingat terlalu keras." Tao meraih ponselnya, "Mungkin Kyungsoo tahu siapa yang dulu pernah memanggilku '_Baby_ Panda'."

"_Hallo?" _

"Kyung, apa kau sibuk?"

"_Hmm, tidak juga. Ada apa, Tao?" _

"Hmm, kau sudah berteman denganku sejak dulu, kan?"

"_Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?" _

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang dulu memanggilku 'Baby Panda'?"

"'_Baby Panda'?" _

Tao mengangguk tanpa sadar, "Iya, apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Tao mendengar Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, _"Entahlah, Tao. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya. Aku tidak mengenal teman masa kecilmu yang lainnya. Aku hanya mengenalmu dan kita memang tidak selalu bermain bersama, karena aku sempat pindah keluar kota selama beberapa waktu dan ketika aku kembali kau sudah tidak mengingatku. Dan kemudian aku kembali berteman denganmu dari awal, aku tidak tahu apa saja yang terjadi padamu selain kejadian itu." _

Tao menggigit bibirnya, dia sadar bahwa Kyungsoo benar. Yang ingat tentang segalanya adalah dirinya sendiri. Tapi Tao sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya karena ibunya bilang itu untuk kesembuhan Tao. Tao tahu dirinya pernah diculik, tapi dia sama sekali tidak ingat apa saja yang terjadi selama penculikan itu.

"_Tao? Kau baik-baik saja? Ingat, kau tidak boleh berusaha mengingat terlalu keras, kau akan melukai kepalamu." _

Tao menghela nafas pelan, "Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"_Sama-sama. Sampai nanti, Tao." _

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Tao turun untuk sarapan, dia berjalan dengan lesu ke arah meja makan. Ayah dan ibunya sudah duduk lebih dulu dan sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Tao, ada apa? Kau terlihat pucat." tanya Yixing khawatir.

Tao menggeleng lemah dan duduk di kursinya, "Aku cuma kurang tidur, Mama."

"Ada apa, _Dear_? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Tao menggigit bibirnya kemudian dia menatap kedua orangtuanya, "Apa Papa dan Mama ingat siapa yang dulu memanggilku '_Baby _Panda'?"

Joonmyeon mengerutkan dahinya, "Papa selalu memanggilmu '_Little_ Panda' saat kau masih kecil."

Tao memutar bola matanya, "Bukan itu, Papa~" rengek Tao.

Yixing tersenyum, "Kalau tidak salah, dulu kau pernah cerita pada Mama bahwa Tuan Naga-mu itu memanggilmu '_Baby_ Panda'. Mama ingat waktu itu kau kesal sekali karena Papamu sudah memanggilmu '_Little_ Panda', jadi kau tidak ingin ada orang lain yang memberimu nama julukan yang lain."

"Tuan Naga?" gumam Tao.

Yixing mengangguk, "Ya, sejak kau melupakan masa kecilmu, Mama lah yang mengambil bagian untuk mengingatkanmu. Karena itu Mama masih mengingat banyak hal soal masa kecilmu, walaupun memang tidak semuanya karena kau memang tidak menceritakan segalanya pada Mama."

"Tuan Naga itu siapa?" tanya Joonmyeon bingung.

Yixing menghela nafas berat, "Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Makanya jangan terlalu sibuk dengan dokumenmu itu." ujar Yixing sambil memukul kepala Joonmyeon dengan sendok.

Joonmyeon mengaduh dan mengusap kepalanya, "Aku kan memang sibuk, sayang."

Yixing memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya. Aku sangat memahami keadaanmu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum gugup dan kembali memandang Tao, "Memangnya ada apa, Tao? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?"

Tao yang sedang menggigit rotinya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Joonmyeon, dia menelan roti yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Karena kemarin Kris memanggilku '_Baby_ Panda', Papa. Aku merasa familiar dengan panggilan itu, makanya aku mencoba menanyakannya. Kemarin aku sudah bertanya pada Kyungsoo, tapi dia tidak tahu soal itu, Papa."

"Kris?" ucap Joonmyeon dan Yixing bersamaan.

Tao mengangguk polos, "Iya, nama aslinya Wu Yi Fan. Tapi seluruh siswa di sekolahku memanggilnya Kris."

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya sementara Yixing memijat pelipisnya pelan. Tao menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan pandangan bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Kris itu anak teman lama Papa. Apa kau ingat Paman Sehun?"

Tao berpikir sebentar sebelum kemudian dia menggeleng polos. "Jadi, Kris itu anak teman lama Papa? Tapi Papa, kenapa dia bisa memanggilku '_Baby_ Panda'? Tadi Mama bilang yang memanggilku '_Baby_ Panda' itu Tuan Naga kan? Apa jangan-jangan Kris mengenal 'Tuan Naga' ya, Papa?"

Joonmyeon memijat pelipisnya, "Astaga, Papa benar-benar tidak tahu, sayang. Sebaiknya kau tanyakan itu pada Kris langsung."

Tao mengangguk polos, dia berdiri dan menyambar tasnya. "Kalau begitu, aku berangkat dulu ya. Sampai nanti Papa, Mama." Tao melambai ceria dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Tadinya kupikir anak kita yang sangat manis itu tidak akan berteman dengan Yifan yang sudah menjadi _bad boy_ seperti sekarang." gumam Yixing.

"_Well_, mungkin ikatan diantara mereka terlalu kuat. Kau ingat kan kalau dulu aku dan Sehun pernah berencana untuk menjodohkan mereka?"

Yixing mengangguk, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau akan mengizinkan Tao kita berteman dengan Yifan?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas pelan, "Tao sudah cukup besar, kurasa dia bisa menentukan mana yang baik baginya. Tapi jika Yifan menjerumuskan Tao atau menyakitinya, aku bersumpah akan menghajar anak itu. Tidak peduli dia itu anak Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan di koridor kelasnya dengan mata yang terus mencari-cari sosok Kris. Tadinya dia ingin langsung menemui Kris saat sampai di sekolah, tapi ternyata tadi pagi dia terlambat karena terlalu lama mengobrol dengan kedua orangtuanya. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk mencari Kris saat jam istirahat.

Tao juga belum bertemu dengan Kyungsoo seharian ini, Tao rasa Kyungsoo pasti sibuk di klub musiknya lagi. Beberapa teman sekelas Tao membicarakan soal kompetisi musik tadi pagi, jadi Kyungsoo pasti sibuk mengurus itu.

"Sebenarnya Kris ada dimana sih?" gerutu Tao.

Tao berhenti di depan kelas Kris dan menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam, tapi dia tidak melihat sosok Kris sama sekali. Tao jadi menyesal tidak memberikan nomor ponselnya pada Kris saat Kris memintanya, kalau dia memiliki nomor ponsel Kris, dia pasti tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Kris hingga ke seluruh penjuru sekolah seperti ini.

Tao menghembuskan nafas berat, Tao berbalik dan bermaksud untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Dia mulai lelah berkeliling kesana-kemari mencari Kris.

"Tao_-ssi_?"

Tao berbalik dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya, seorang siswi dengan rambut berwarna coklat terang. Tao tidak mengenal siswi di hadapannya, jadi dia hanya berdiri dengan tatapan bingung, "Ya?"

Siswi itu tersenyum, "Apa kau mencari Kris_-ssi_? Dia tidak muncul di kelas sejak pagi, kurasa dia sedang berada di atap. Berdasarkan rumor yang beredar, Kris_-ssi_ selalu pergi ke sana jika tidak ada di kelas."

Tao mengangguk-angguk paham, "Terima kasih banyak." Tao sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian dia keluar dari kelas dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah untuk mencari Kris.

Tao berlari kecil menaiki tangga ke arah atap, saat dia membuka pintu atap, Tao segera melihat Kris. Pemuda itu tengah berdiri bersandar di dinding sambil merokok. Tao menyipitkan matanya, dia benci rokok. Tao merasa bahwa dia mengalami _phobia_ tersendiri dengan rokok, tapi Tao tidak bisa mengingat alasannya.

Tao berjalan cepat menghampiri Kris, jemarinya merengut rokok yang berada di sela bibir Kris dengan cepat. Tanpa Tao sadari, tangannya gemetar karena takut saat memegang rokok itu, jadi dia dengan cepat menginjaknya.

Kris menatap Tao, "Ada apa?"

Tao menatap Kris dan Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat bola mata Tao gemetar seperti orang yang ketakutan.

Tao berdehem pelan, "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Kris mengangguk, "Tanyakan saja."

Tao menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang memanggilku '_Baby_ Panda'?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Akulah orang yang memanggilmu '_Baby_ Panda'."

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, darimana kau mengetahui nama itu?"

Kris mengerutkan dahinya saat dia berhasil menangkap maksud pertanyaan Tao. "Kau tidak mengingatku?"

Tao mengerjapkan matanya, "Mengingat apa?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Mengingat apa? Apa yang harus aku ingat?"

Kris mendengus pelan, "Sudahlah. Tidak ada gunanya jika kau tidak mengingatnya." Kris mendorong sedikit tubuh Tao yang berdiri di hadapannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh darinya, "Kris, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Kris berhenti berjalan, tapi dia tidak berbalik sama sekali. "Lupakan saja. Aku tahu semuanya memang tidak akan berguna setelah belasan tahun." Kris tersenyum miris namun Tao tidak bisa melihatnya, "Percuma saja aku berjuang menunggumu hingga 13 tahun ini." gumam Kris.

Kris melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri di sana.

"Apa? Apa lagi yang aku lupakan?" gumam Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dengan langkah lesu di halaman depan sekolahnya. Jam sekolah sudah berakhir dan Tao memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Belakangan ini pekerjaannya di perpustakaan semakin ringan karena tiba-tiba ada banyak _hoobae_ yang bersedia membantunya secara sukarela.

Tao menghela nafas lelah, perkataan Kris siang tadi terus terngiang-ngiang dalam pikirannya. Tao benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kris. Sebenarnya apa alasan Kris bertanya seperti itu padanya?

Apa Kris dulu pernah mengenalnya? Tapi jika Kris dulu memang mengenalnya, bukankah seharusnya ibunya mengetahui hal itu? Ibunya selalu mengatakan bahwa Tao selalu menceritakan mengenai teman-temannya pada ibunya dulu. Jadi, jika memang Kris adalah teman lamanya, bukankah seharusnya ibunya mengenalnya?

Tao mengacak rambutnya frustasi, astaga dia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tao menghela nafas kasar dan mengangkat kepalanya, mencari-cari mobil yang menjemputnya. Tao menghela nafas keras saat lagi-lagi dia belum dijemput.

Tao berjalan dan berdiri di gerbang sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di sana. Tao menunduk menatap sepatunya, kemarin saat dia berdiri menunggu di sini, Kris menemaninya menunggu. Tapi sekarang Tao hanya berdiri menunggu sendirian.

Tao merasa bersalah pada Kris. Walaupun dia tidak tahu maksud ucapan Kris, tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah padanya. Sorot mata Kris yang terluka saat menyadari Tao tidak mengingat apapun itu yang ditanyakan olehnya terasa menusuk dalam hati Tao. Tao tidak suka melihat sorot mata terluka dari Kris, bahkan jika diizinkan memilih, Tao lebih suka wajah dingin dan datar milik Kris dibandingkan dengan wajah sedihnya.

Tao mengerutkan dahinya saat dia melihat dua pasang sepatu hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan dia melihat dua orang pria bertubuh besar berdiri di hadapannya.

"Maaf, anda siapa ya?" tanya Tao bingung.

"Kau Huang Zi Tao?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka.

Tao mengangguk ragu.

Mereka berdua menyeringai dan dengan gerakan cepat menarik lengan Tao. Tao memberontak keras namun salah satu diantara mereka membekap mulut Tao dengan saputangan berbau menyengat. Tao merasa kepalanya pusing seketika dan tak lama kemudian dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris membanting ranselnya ke sofa kemudian ikut menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana. Dia memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya pelan, Kris masih merasa terluka karena Tao tidak mengingat apapun soal dirinya.

"Yifan? Ada apa? Kau terlihat buruk."

Kris membuka matanya dan dia melihat ibunya berjalan menghampirinya. Luhan duduk di sebelah Kris yang langsung menggeser posisinya agar ibunya juga bisa duduk di sofa itu.

"Ada apa, hmm?" tanya ibunya sambil merapikan rambut Kris.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Mama ingat Tao?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Dia anak teman lama Mama. Tapi, Mama tidak tahu kalau kau juga mengenal Tao."

Kris menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Luhan, "Aku pernah berteman dengannya sebelum kita pindah, Ma. Wajar saja kalau Mama tidak tahu, aku memang tidak pernah menceritakannya. Dan Tao juga tidak mengenalku sebagai 'Wu Yi Fan'."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan nama asliku pada Tao. Jadi Tao memanggilku 'Tuan Naga' dan aku memanggilnya '_Baby_ Panda'." Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Tapi Tao tidak mengingatku sama sekali. Padahal aku masih menyimpan boneka panda pemberiannya hingga sekarang."

"Boneka panda? Ah! Maksudmu boneka panda usang yang ada di kamarmu itu?"

Kris mengangguk kecil, "Tapi Tao tidak mengingatku, _Mom_. Kurasa dia pasti sudah membuang boneka naga pemberianku."

Luhan mengelus kepala Kris, "Menurut Mama, kejadiannya tidak seperti itu."

Kris menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan, "Maksudnya?" tanya Kris dengan tatapan polos.

Luhan tersenyum, Kris memang hanya akan bertingkah polos dan manja di hadapannya. Jika Kris berada di dekat ayahnya, dia pasti akan mengeluarkan hawa datar dan dingin, tidak seperti saat dia berada di sekitar ibunya.

"Kau tahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu Mama dan Papa bertemu kembali dengan orangtua Tao. Setelah hari itu, Mama dan Yixing banyak bercerita mengenai cerita-cerita masa lalu kami dan apa saja yang terjadi selama kami putus komunikasi. Dan, Yixing pernah bercerita mengenai pengalaman buruk yang dialami Tao."

"Pengalaman buruk?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Kejadiannya sekitar beberapa bulan setelah kita pindah. Waktu itu Tao diculik oleh seseorang yang membenci ayahnya, Yixing menceritakan semuanya pada Mama. Dia bilang, Tao disekap selama berhari-hari hingga mengalami trauma. Yixing bilang, dulu Tao sampai menjalani terapi dengan seorang psikiater karena traumanya. Dan efek samping dari terapi itu adalah Tao yang melupakan sebagian ingatan masa kecilnya."

"Psikiater Tao dulu mengatakan bahwa apapun yang dialami oleh Tao selama penyekapan itu pastilah sangat buruk. Jadi, agar tidak mengganggu perkembangan Tao, psikiater itu memutuskan untuk membuat Tao melupakan segalanya, termasuk sebagian ingatan masa kecilnya."

"Jadi maksud Mama, Tao tidak sengaja melupakanku?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Tepat sekali. Lagipula, kau yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan kau yang dulu. Bahkan tanpa Tao melupakannya, Mama yakin dia tidak akan mengenalimu."

"Permisi, ada telepon untuk Anda."

Luhan dan Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu _maid_ yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

"Untukku?" tanya Luhan.

_Maid_ itu mengangguk dan menyerahkan telepon _wireless_ itu pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan setelah menggumamkan 'terima kasih' pada _maid_ itu, diapun mendekatkan teleponnya ke telinganya.

"Ya, Luhan di sini."

Luhan terdiam sebentar mendengarkan suara peneleponnya, "Iya, Yixing. Tenanglah sedikit. Aku tidak bisa menangkap maksud pembicaraanmu."

"Hmm? Ya, Sehun memang memiliki perusahaan yang mengurus jasa keamanan. Ada apa?" ujar Luhan bingung.

Luhan membelalakkan matanya, "Apa?! Tao diculik?!"

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Hmm, kurasa _chapter_ depan adalah _chapter_ terakhir untuk _fic_ ini.

Dan, aku tahu alur untuk _fic_ ini memang sangat cepat dan sedikit tidak beraturan. Tapi ya, aku memang tidak merencanakan konflik dan plot yang rumit untuk cerita ini.

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


	6. Chapter 6

**Devil Beside Me **

**Disclaimer **: _Cast_ milik Tuhan YME, cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life._

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast** :

Huang Zi Tao

Wu Yi Fan

**Slight Cast** :

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Undetermined

**Rated** : T

**Summary** :

Tao adalah siswa yang terkenal _nerd_, dia terbiasa menjalani hari yang monoton dan sering menjadi korban pem_bully_an. Karena itu Tao tidak menyangka dan tidak mengerti kenapa Kris –_bad boy_ paling kejam di sekolahnya– menyatakan kepemilikan atas dirinya.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

Jadi, ini lah yang akan aku publish setelah '_**Lust Spell**_'. Aku mengikuti urutan yang ada berdasarkan hasil _vote_ yang kalian berikan. ^^

Hmm, sebelumnya tentunya terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menyukai cerita ini. _You're the best_! ^^

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Devil Beside Me (Part. Six) **

Tao mencoba membuka matanya dengan perlahan namun sesuatu seperti kain menutupi pandangannya. Tao mencoba menyentuh kain yang menutupi matanya namun tangannya terikat kuat di belakang punggungnya. Tao menarik nafas dalam dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri walaupun tubuhnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dengan perlahan Tao mencoba menarik tangannya yang terikat di punggungnya, sepertinya dia diikat ke sandaran kursi yang didudukinya saat ini. Tao menggigit bibirnya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya dan sebuah kesadaran langsung menghantamnya. Dia baru saja diculik oleh seseorang tidak dikenal.

"Hoo, kau sudah bangun?"

Tao menoleh ke arah suara berat yang berasal dari sebelah kirinya, "Siapa kau?"

Pria itu terkekeh, "Kau lupa padaku?"

Tao mengerutkan dahinya tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebagian dari ingatannya mengatakan bahwa dia familiar dengan suara ini, tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau tahu, ayahmu tidak pernah berubah. Dia tetap seorang pebisnis hebat seperti biasanya dan lagi-lagi aku kalah darinya. Dulu, 13 tahun yang lalu aku membebaskanmu, tapi sekarang aku tidak akan pernah membebaskanmu. Aku akan membuat ayahmu merasakan penderitaan kehilangan sesuatu yang paling dia cintai."

Tao terdiam mendengar ucapan pria itu, _'13 tahun? Membebaskanku?'_

Tao tersentak saat dia akhirnya bisa mengingat sedikit bagian dari ingatannya yang sudah dia lupakan, "K-kau.."

"Hoo, akhirnya kau mengingatku?"

Tubuh Tao semakin gemetar dan meneteskan keringat dingin ketika ingatannya semasa diculik dulu merasuk dalam pikirannya. Tao mulai menangis karena rasa trauma masa kecilnya yang kembali.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Kelihatannya kau benar-benar sudah mengingatnya ya? Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperlakukanmu seperti dulu, dengan membiarkanmu pun kau pasti akan menderita. Aku tidak sabar melihat reaksi Joonmyeon saat dia tahu anaknya menjadi gila."

Pria itu tertawa semakin keras melihat Tao yang memucat dan terus menerus menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Dia berjalan meninggalkan Tao yang masih terikat di kursi dan tengah menunduk dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yifan! Berhentilah berjalan mondar-mandir aku pusing melihatmu." bentak Sehun untuk kesekian kalinya saat Kris tidak juga berhenti berjalan kesana kemari.

Kris berhenti berjalan dan menatap ayahnya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Tao sedang diculik dan disekap entah dimana!"

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Papa tahu, tapi kita juga sedang mencarinya. Dan bukankah kau juga sudah mengerahkan anak buahmu itu untuk mencarinya?"

Kris mengangguk, "Aku sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk melacak jejak penculik Tao dari rekaman CCTV di seluruh bagian kota."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Chanyeol?"

"Chanyeol itu _hacker_ handal, Papa. Jangan mensalah artikan wajahnya yang selalu tampak kekanak-kanakkan itu."

Sehun tertawa, "Wah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi baguslah kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"Aku sudah meminta Jongin untuk mengawasi anak buahku yang mencari di sekeliling kota." Kris menatap Sehun, "Dan bagaimana dengan agen milik perusahaan Papa?"

Sehun menatap Kris santai, "Mereka professional, Yifan. Aku sudah meminta mereka melacaknya dan saat ini Tao adalah prioritas utama perusahaanku. Jangan khawatir."

Kris menghela nafas pelan, "Kau tahu, satu-satunya hal yang aku syukuri dari caramu mendidikku hanyalah aku yang memiliki anak buah sebanyak ini. Mereka sangat berguna untuk saat-saat tertentu semacam ini."

Sehun tertawa, "Sama-sama, _Son_."

_**Brak **_

Sehun dan Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang baru saja dibanting membuka oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Kris dan langsung menyerahkan selembar kertas padanya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dia disekap di gudang kosong yang ada di pinggir kota."

Kris menyambar kertas yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol dan membaca beberapa informasi mengenai tempat tersebut. "Kita harus segera ke sana."

"Tunggu."

Chanyeol dan Kris terhenti saat mendengar suara Sehun. Mereka berbalik dan melihat ayah Kris itu tengah menggoyangkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan layarnya ke arah mereka.

"Pergilah bersama agenku. Mereka juga berhasil menemukan tempat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak butuh waktu terlalu lama untuk mencapai tempat Tao disekap. Kris segera melompat turun dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah gudang itu, menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol yang menyuruhnya untuk berhati-hati.

Kris mendobrak pintu masuk gudang dan dia tidak melihat siapapun selain sosok seseorang yang terikat di kursi. Sosok itu terlihat tidak sadarkan diri karena kepalanya terkulai dengan lemah ke depan.

Kris berlari menghampiri sosok itu dan mengangkat dagunya, "Tao? Tao, kau bisa mendengarku?" Kris menyentakkan saputangan yang menutupi mata Tao dan dia melihat mata Tao terpejam dengan jejak airmata di sekitar matanya.

Kris bergerak melepaskan seluruh ikatan di tubuh Tao dan tubuh Tao langsung terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol dan agen ayahnya memasuki gedung.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Kris, "Kurasa sebaiknya kita membawanya ke rumah sakit."

Kris mengangguk, "Biar aku yang membawanya. Sebaiknya kalian mencari bukti pelaku penculikan ini. Aku harus tahu siapa yang melakukan ini pada Taoku."

Chanyeol mengangguk singkat dan memerintahkan agen perusahaan Sehun untuk mulai menyelidiki gudang tersebut.

.

.

Kris membawa Tao ke rumah sakit dan segera menyerahkannya pada para dokter yang bertugas di sana. Setelah Tao dibawa masuk ke dalam ruang gawat darurat, Kris hanya terdiam di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Menatap pintu ruang gawat darurat yang tertutup.

"Yifan! Bagaimana?"

Kris menoleh dan dia melihat kedua orangtuanya dan juga orangtua Tao berjalan menghampirinya. Kris menggeleng lemah, "Dokter sedang memeriksanya."

Yixing mencengkram lengan Joonmyeon erat-erat, "Kita harus menghubungi psikiater Tao dulu. Aku takut dia mengingat kejadian itu."

Joonmyeon mengelus bahu Yixing, "Tenanglah. Sebaiknya kita tunggu hasil pemeriksaan dokter terlebih dahulu."

Luhan berjalan menghampiri Kris dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Bagaimana kondisinya saat kau menemukannya?"

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Dia terikat di kursi dengan mata tertutup. Gudang itu kosong, hanya ada Tao di sana. Tapi aku sudah meminta Chanyeol dan agen dari perusahaan Papa untuk menyelidiki gudang itu."

Sehun mengusap kepala Kris pelan, "Tenang. Kita pasti menemukan pelakunya."

_**Cklek **_

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat seorang dokter keluar dari ruang gawat darurat tempat Tao berada.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing langsung menghampiri dokter tersebut, "Bagaimana keadaan Tao?"

Dokter itu menghela nafas pelan, "Tadi kamu sudah menyadarkannya, tapi dia histeris sehingga kami harus membiusnya kembali sebelum dia membunuh dirinya sendiri."

Yixing menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Me-membunuh dirinya sendiri?"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Kami menduga pasien mengalami trauma yang cukup parah. Kami tidak bisa melakukan tindakan lanjutan selain membiusnya agar tetap tenang. Sebaiknya kalian segera menghubungi psikiater yang memang sudah paham dengan kondisinya sebelumnya."

"Apa terapi bisa menyembuhkannya?" tanya Joonmyeon.

Dokter itu menggeleng kecil, "Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan itu. Jika dilihat dari kondisinya saat ini, dia pasti akan sulit sembuh. Karena itu, sebaiknya kalian menjaganya dengan baik. Dukungan keluarga adalah hal yang paling dia butuhkan saat ini."

Dokter itu tersenyum menyemangati saat dilihatnya wajah-wajah suram di hadapannya, "Jangan pesimis dulu. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun dan Luhan yang memang sudah berhasil menguasai diri mereka segera membungkuk kecil pada dokter itu. "Terima kasih banyak atas sarannya."

Dokter itu mengangguk kecil, "Kami akan segera memindahkan pasien ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Kalian bisa menemuinya di sana."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan memasuki ruang rawat Tao dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak Tao dirawat di rumah sakit ini tapi Tao tidak menunjukkan perkembangan yang berarti. Setiap kali Tao terbangun, yang dia lakukan hanyalah menjerit-jerit histeris dan mencoba bunuh diri.

Tao hanya bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang apabila dia sedang berbicara dengan psikiaternya. Bahkan Tao pernah memukul Yixing karena dia ketakutan melihatnya. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil diterima dengan baik oleh Tao hanyalah psikiaternya.

Selama Tao dirawat di rumah sakit, Kris selalu mengunjunginya dan menemaninya walaupun Kris memang tidak pernah datang saat Tao sadar karena Tao pasti akan mengamuk. Kris pernah mencoba menemui Tao sekali, tapi hasilnya adalah Tao yang menjerit histeris dan melempar Kris dengan vas bunga.

Kris mengusap lembut wajah Tao yang tengah tertidur lelap. "Hei, bagaimana kabarmu, _Baby_ Panda? Kudengar dari suster yang merawatmu kau mengamuk lagi."

Kris menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat perban yang membalut lengan Tao. "Kau melukai dirimu sendiri lagi? Tao, kapan kau akan berhenti dan kembali mengingat kami? Kau tahu, ayah dan ibumu sudah sangat mencemaskanmu."

Kris mengelus pelan lengan Tao yang terbalut perban, "Aku masih mencari pelaku penculikanmu. Dan aku bersumpah dia akan merasakan penderitaan yang sama seperti yang kau alami. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan trauma yang jauh lebih parah daripada dirimu."

_**Cklek **_

Kris menoleh saat dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan dia melihat sosok Yixing yang berdiri di sana. Kris berdiri dan membungkuk sopan pada Yixing.

Yixing tersenyum melihat Kris, "Kau datang untuk menjenguk Tao?"

Kris mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

Yixing berjalan menghampiri Tao dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Kau tahu soal trauma masa lalunya?"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, aku mendengarnya dari ibuku."

Yixing mengelus kepala Tao, "Dulu Tao kecil suka bercerita padaku soal Tuan Naga. Apa Tuan Naga itu adalah kau, Yifan?"

Kris terdiam sebentar tapi kemudian dia mengangguk.

"Kau yang memberikanny boneka naga itu?"

Kris mengangguk lagi, "Tao memberikan boneka pandanya padaku sebagai balasannya."

Yixing tersenyum, "Aku baru saja selesai berbicara dengan psikiater Tao dan dia mengatakan bahwa Tao butuh sedikit pengingat tentang ingatannya yang menyenangkan. Saat ini Tao masih dihantui rasa takut akibat penculikannya dulu."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, "Baiklah, lalu? Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Yixing menatap Kris, "Bisakah kau membantunya mengingat kembali siapa Tuan Naga? Aku ingat dulu Tao sangat senang karena berteman dengan Tuan Naganya, mungkin dengan kembalinya Tuan Naga ke sisinya dia akan menjadi lebih cepat pulih."

Kris terdiam menatap Yixing kemudian dia mengangguk kecil, "Akan kuusahakan semampuku."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Kris datang mengunjungi Tao dengan boneka panda kecil milik Tao yang dulu diberikan pada Kris saat mereka kecil. Kris membuka pintu kamar Tao dan dia melihat Tao tengah terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Tadi Kris sempat bertemu dengan psikiater Tao dan dia mengatakan kalau terapi Tao hari ini berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Tao sudah tidak terlalu histeris saat dokternya membahas masalah penculikan yang kembali dialami oleh Tao.

"Hei, _Baby_ Panda." sapa Kris sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang Tao.

Tao melirik Kris sekilas, tapi dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke jendela besar di kamarnya.

Kris menghela nafas pelan, kemudian dia meletakkan boneka panda itu di pangkuan Tao. "Apa kau masih mengingat ini?"

Tao menunduk memperhatikan boneka panda kecil yang terlihat lusuh itu, Tao membelai lembut telinga boneka yang berada di pangkuannya. "Ini boneka kesayanganku."

Tao mendongak menatap Kris, "Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Kris tersenyum lembut, dia tahu Tao memang lupa padanya. Menurut psikiater Tao, hal yang kembali diingatnya hanyalah trauma penculikannya dulu. "Aku Tuan Naga. Apa kau ingat?"

Tao memiringkan kepalanya, "Tuan.. Naga?"

Kris mengangguk lalu dia mengelus kepala Tao, "Dulu kita pernah berjanji untuk mengembalikan boneka masing-masing jika kita bertemu lagi. Jadi, aku kembali memberikan boneka itu padamu karena kita sudah bertemu lagi."

Tao masih menatap Kris dengan bingung, tapi dia memutuskan untuk menunduk dan menatap bonekanya, kemudian dia tersenyum pada Kris. "Terima kasih, Tuan Naga."

Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk, bagi Kris ini merupakan sebuah kemajuan besar. Selama ini tiap kali Kris menjenguk Tao, Tao pasti akan melemparinya dengan berbagai macam benda karena dia histeris.

Tao memainkan boneka di pangkuannya dan sesekali mengangkat boneka itu dan mencium ujung hidung boneka itu.

Kris tersenyum memperhatikan Tao, kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari kamar tempat Tao dirawat. Ketika Kris menutup pintunya, dia melihat sosok beberapa pegawai perusahaan jasa keamanan milik ayahnya tengah berjaga di depan pintu.

Kris melirik Tao dari jendela kecil yang berada di pintu, kemudian dia berpaling menatap agen jasa keamanan yang berjaga di hadapan Tao. "Jaga kamarnya baik-baik."

Salah satu agen itu mengangguk, "Tentu, Tuan Muda."

Kris menatap salah satu agen itu, "Apa sudah ada perkembangan soal pencarian pelaku penculikkan Tao?"

"Kami masih berusaha, Tuan Muda."

"Segera kabari aku jika kalian berhasil menemukannya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu waktu pun berlalu dan tidak terasa sudah lebih dari dua minggu Tao dirawat di rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan traumanya. Kondisi Tao memang berangsur-angsur membaik, hanya saja dia masih sedikit takut dan gemetar apabila bertemu dengan orang lain.

Bahkan Tao menjerit histeris saat Baekhyun memeluknya waktu Baekhyun datang menjenguknya pertama kali seminggu yang lalu. Tapi kondisi Tao sudah semakin membaik sekarang, dan selama proses pemulihannya Kris selalu berada di samping Tao dan menemaninya.

Kris selalu menceritakan kegiatan yang dulu mereka lakukan saat mereka kecil dulu dan Tao akan tersenyum riang mendengarnya. Sesekali Tao akan menimpali cerita Kris dengan tambahan cerita yang bisa diingatnya. Psikiater Tao jelas sangat senang melihat perkembangan Tao, dan menurut psikaternya jika memang tidak ada kendala yang berarti, Tao akan keluar dari rumah sakit beberapa hari lagi.

Kris tersenyum menatap Tao yang tengah memainkan boneka panda miliknya. Sementara Kris memegang boneka naga miliknya, walaupun Tao memang tidak mengingat keseluruhan dari masa kecil mereka, tapi Kris sudah sangat bersyukur karena saat ini Tao sudah kembali ceria.

_**Cklek **_

Kris dan Tao mengalihkan pandangannya saat pintu ruangan Tao terbuka. Tao tersenyum saat sosok yang membuka pintu itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya, "Mama!" pekiknya riang.

"_Hello, Peach_. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Mama bawakan banyak buah untukmu." Yixing meletakkan satu kantung penuh buah-buahan di meja yang berada di kamar Tao.

Tao tersenyum senang sambil menatap ibunya, "Terima kasih, Mama."

Yixing tersenyum dan mulai mengambil sebutir apel kemudian mengupasnya untuk Tao.

Kris terdiam melihat interaksi diantara ibu dan anak itu. Dia meletakkan boneka naga miliknya di sebelah boneka panda milik Tao.

_**Drrt Drrt Drrt **_

Kris merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, "Maaf, sebentar ya."

Kris berjalan keluar dari ruangan Tao dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Ya?"

"_Yifan, kau ada dimana?" _

Kris bisa mengenali suara ini, ini suara ayahnya. "Aku ada di rumah sakit. Kenapa, _Dad_?"

Sehun berdehem pelan, _"Agen Papa sudah berhasil menemukan pelaku penculikan Tao."_

Kris terdiam dan tanpa sadar dia mencengkram ponselnya erat-erat, "Dimana lokasinya? Biar aku yang menghampirinya."

"Son_, jangan bertindak gegabah." _

"_I won't, Dad. Trust me." _

Sehun terdiam sebentar, _"Bailklah, akan Papa kirimkan lokasinya. Tapi ajak beberapa agen Papa bersamamu. Papa tidak ingin kau melakukan tindakan ceroboh." _

"Terserah. Yang jelas, harus aku sendiri yang membalas orang itu."

"_Oke, sampai nanti, _Son_." _

Kris memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke kantung jaketnya. Dia sudah bersumpah akan membalas orang yang sudah membuat Tao menderita dengan setimpal. Dan Kris akan membuat orang itu merasakan penderitaan yang jauh lebih parah dari apa yang dirasakan oleh Tao.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Hmm, kurasa _chapter_ depan adalah _chapter _terakhir untuk _fict_ ini. Aku gagal mengakhiri ceritanya di _chapter_ ini. Karena menurutku masih ada yang perlu aku sertakan dalam cerita ini.

Dan karena hari senin nanti aku sudah mulai kuliah, kurasa aku akan semakin lambat dalam urusan update fict. Maafkan aku *bow*

Tapi aku pasti akan _update_ apabila aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya kok. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan menelantarkan mereka.

Oh, dan _fict_ berikutnya yang akan aku publish adalah _**Newborn**_! _Please wait patiently_ :D

.

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**

AFF: **delalune**


End file.
